I See You In My Dreams!
by HarryPotterFreakEver
Summary: This is my first James & Lily fic, I thought it would be fun. James and Lily's lives are about to change. They never saw it coming. Includes language, and other things.
1. Only the Beginnning

A/N: This is my first James and Lily fic, I thought it would be fun. James' and Lily's lives are about to change. They never saw it coming. Includes language, and other things, like lots of sex.  
  
~ : change of POV _ : dreams  
  
The summer before 7th year was going pretty good for Lily so far. She was the new Head Girl!!! She was so excited to get back to school. There was one thing she dreaded about school……..the nosy, arrogant, prankster, etc. James Potter!  
  
How Lily hated him. Everyone thought he was some kind of god except for Lily. Lily knew better than to believe that. James and the other Marauders were just big show offs. They were so IMATURE!  
  
Lily had never really had a boyfriend. Lots of guys thought she was really hot, but she was always studying or reading. Guys went wild over her looks. She was petite and skinny, but not to skinny. She had a curvy figure, large, cheerful emerald eyes, long, silky, curly red hair, and a smile that just melted a guy's heart. But Lily never really noticed how beautiful she really was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was one person in particular that noticed how beautiful and sexy she was……………James Potter! James thought it was his teenage hormones in overdrive, because he found almost every girl at Hogwarts….attractive. But something about Lily was different. This scared James because this was EVANS! At first, he thought it was disgusting and twisted.  
  
But as summer got closer and closer to and end, his feelings kept getting deeper and deeper. How could he be falling in love with her? This girl, the girl of his dreams was his arch enemy! She hated him, and he hated her, or so he thought. He was starting to have some very weird dreams about her…………….  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
There he was at school as Head Boy. Lily was the Head Girl. They had there own separate common room from the Gryffindors and their own separate bedrooms! James couldn't help but think how this was going to be awesome. After Dumbledore showed them to their rooms they went to the common room to talk about their duties as Head Boy and Girl.   
  
After Dumbledore told them all about their new duties, he left and they were on their own. James couldn't help but stare at Lily. Lily saw him look at her and said, "What are you staring at Potter?" James couldn't help but say, "You Evans, because your so beautiful." Lily looked like she was about to have a heart attack. She just received a very nice compliment from JAMES POTTER!   
  
Lily was trying to think of something back, but all she could think of to say was, "You don't look to bad yourself Potter." Now it was James turn to be surprised. He decided she might like him so he thought I should kiss her now or never. He got up and went over to where she stood. He leaned down and kissed her. She was very surprised, but then she started kissing back.  
  
James started kissing her more and more passionate. Lily started running her fingers through his hair. James hands started groping her all over. James picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. James got very excited by this.   
  
He walked over to one of the couches and laid her and him down. Lily was laying on top of him, kissing him. She stopped kissing him after a bit to catch her breath. Lily decided she wanted her first time to be with James because she loved him. Lily decided it would be fun to tease James, so she sat up and started moving up and down over him.   
  
James wished she would stop otherwise he might explode. Lily after awhile got off of him and went into her room and locked the door. James thought she didn't want to have sex with him because she left. So he just laid on the couch and started to close his eyes. Little did he know, Lily was in her room changing into a little outfit she conjured up with her wand for him. She also conjured up some other things…….  
  
Lily couldn't believe what she was doing! She thought it's now or never. She set some candles out and lit them with her wand. She unlocked her door and called Potter. She decided to go into the bathroom and look out the keyhole. Potter came inside and she used her wand and closed the door.  
  
Potter jumped when he heard the door close and lock. He decided to say something, "Evans where are you?" Lily heard him and she said, "I'm in the bathroom." Potter was starting to think she changed her mind again, when he heard the bathroom door open a bit. Lily peeked her head out and said, "Promise not to laugh Potter?" James said, "Ok, sure, but what would I laugh at?" Lily told Potter to sit on the bed. James sat down and looked at the bathroom door.  
  
Lily opened the door all the way and James saw she was wearing a slutty nurse outfit. James opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. Lily saw this as her chance to say something, "Do I look ok Potter?" James tried to remain cool and say something intelligent or romantic, so he said, "Ok is a understatement Evans, you look beautiful, and SEXY. Lily could tell she was blushing.  
  
Lily decide she better make the first move because Potter was just sitting there. Lily walked over to where he sat on the bed and sat down on his lap facing him. Potter got really excited about this. Lily's clothes were skin tight and covered hardly nothing, much to James' like. James could tell she had a sexy body really good now. Her dress was really short and went into a low v neck and she left some of the top buttons undone too. James couldn't help but get turned on a lot.  
  
Lily started kissing James and James started to unbutton her clothes. Lily got a little scared and stopped kissing him and stood up and backed away until she hit a wall. James was really confused now, "What's wrong Evans?" Lily was really scared, he could tell, "I'm just scared Potter, because this is my first time." James decided to take it slow from there and just sit there for a bit.  
  
Lily was relived when he sat there on the bed for a bit. Then he came over and just started kissing her slowly and passionately. Lily wasn't as scared anymore. At least he was taking it slow. After awhile Lily got comfortable again, so Lily started kissing him more passionately, so James took that as a sign that she was ready to start again. Lily stopped kissing him and started to unbutton his shirt, so James started to unbutton her dress. When Lily finished with the shirt, she went for the pants next, James quickly kicked off his shoes and pants, Lily waited till he was done with that so he could finish unbuttoning her.  
  
James saw she was waiting so he decided to hurry up and unbutton her. She was wearing a lacy black bra and thongs. When James saw her this naked he got more turned on. James decided he would let her undo his boxers next so he would be naked first and then if she decided not to do this she could still stop. James took her hands and put them on his boxers so she would pull them down.  
  
Lily pulled down on his boxers and looked away. James decided to cup her chin and turn her head towards him. She had a scared look on her face, so James decided to kiss her softly before anything else. James said, "We can stop still Lily if you want." But Lily made up her mind and looked down. She was kind of turned on by what she saw. She looked up and had a wicked smile on her face.  
  
James decided he should unsnap her bra now, he put his hands around her and unsnapped it, Lily closed her eyes. James was in shock, she was gorgeous. Lily opened her eyes slightly and looked at James. He had a genuine look on his face. She opened her eyes all the way and James said, "Wow Lily, your beautiful." Lily started blushing again.  
  
James decided to slide her thongs down, Lily watch him as he started to slide them down. She was getting turned on by this. James stood up and looked her up and down, "God, Lily you are so beautiful and sexy." Lily started to kiss him passionately. James pushed her up against the wall, and Lily decided to wrap her legs around his waist. James was so turned on with her being so close to him while they were naked. Lily decided to situate herself where James would get the most turned on.  
  
She was right, James was really turned on. She was situated right over his cock! James pushed Lily against the wall again, and she slid right on, she bit her bottom lip from crying from the pain. James decided to take it a little easier and slower. He decided to go to the bed where it would be softer. He laid Lily down first and decided to take it easy. Lily wasn't in so mush pain if the sex was soft and gentle, seeing as how it was her first time.   
  
James decided to slide into her softly and slowly. Lily was smiling, because he was being so much gentler for her sake. Lily decided she wanted to be on top so she could control the speed. She flipped her and James over. She straddled James so it would be easier to control herself. James liked it better when she was on top. He could get more turned on, and she would be able to control how fast they went so he wouldn't hurt her. Lily decided she wanted to go fast and rough and see how that went.   
  
Lily started moving up and down really fast. James was really turned on watching her slide up and down on his cock, hard and fast. Lily was enjoying this very much. She started screaming in ecstasy. She was yelling things like, "Oh James," and, "Uhhhhhhhhhhhh," and lots of other things. James got very excited when he heard her screaming his name.  
  
They kept flipping spots, so they wouldn't get so tired. They went on for a couple hours. Then they got really tired and had to stop. Lily laid down on top of James and rested her head on his chest. James wrapped his arms around her and never wanted to let go. They both fell asleep shortly in each other's arms.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ 


	2. WeIrD!

Thank you to J.E.A.R.Potter for the review, this story will be continued.  
  
A/N: Just to remind you guys that this isn't the dream anymore.  
  
~ : Switch of POV _ : Dreams  
  
Lily woke up in a cold sweat. She just had the weirdest, disgusting, and twisted dream ever. She had sex with James Potter. (A/N: James and Lily had the same dream.) Lily felt like she was going to throw up. Yet there was a voice in the back of her head telling her that she actually enjoyed it.   
  
Lily thought that voice had to be crazy. She enjoy sex with James Potter? Why that was insane. But she couldn't help but wonder what the voice meant. She decided to go get ready because it was 6:00 A.M. She got some clothes and went to take a hot shower, hoping to help relax herself and try to forget the awful image in her head.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James Potter woke up with a smile on his face. He just had sex with Lily Evans, even thought it was in a dream. He knew that it would probably never happen in real life, but he could wish. In the back of his head there was a little voice saying, "Be careful what you wish for." James smiled and went back to sleep.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily got out of the shower and dried off. She put on her some clothes. Today was the day the train came to pick up the Hogwarts students to go to Hogwarts! She couldn't wait! She pulled out her ticket and school supply list. She looked at the ticket first to check the date and time the train arrived. King's Cross Station, Platform 9 and ¾ and it left at 11:00 A.M. Lily went to her trunk to check off her list to see if she had everything she needed. When she decided she had everything, she went downstairs to get breakfast.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was 8:00 A.M. when James Potter woke up again. He decided to stay up so he could get ready for the train. He took a shower and dried off and got dressed. He tried to lay his hair down a little more than usual but it kept sticking straight up, so he gave up. He went and checked to make sure he had everything he needed for school. Then he decided he better eat a little before he went to go to the train.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily left her house when it was 10:00 it took her 30-45 minutes to get to the station. Lily's parents drove her to the station so they could see their baby girl leave. They couldn't believe she was 16 going on 17. She was in her 7th year of school. She probably would marry one of the boys at Hogwarts soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James left at 10:30, because it only took him 5-15 minutes to get to the station. His parents did not come with him, so he just downsized his trunk so he could put it in his pocket. He decided to fly his broom until he came to the muggle world. He hoped on his broom and flow off. When he finally came to the muggle world he hopped off his broom and downsized that too. He walked to King Cross Station and made it on the train at 10:45.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily got to the station at 10:45. She hurried up and downsized her stuff so she wouldn't have such a hard time with it. She got on the train at 10:50 and found a nice quiet compartment. Her friends found her and joined her in it. Lily had lots of girl friends. Her closest ones names were: De, Anita, Adrianna, and Sesaliey.  
  
They started talking and the train started to pull out of the station. Lily was so excited. Her friends started talking about her Head Girl badge and how cool it was that she was Head Girl. She was just resting back in her seat, when Potter came in and told her that she had to come to a compartment with him for a meeting with the prefects and a teacher. She was thinking, oh great, potter had to come and get me!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James saw she wasn't wearing her robes yet and was wearing a really pretty outfit that showed of her curvy body. He waited until she was ready to go and turned and left the compartment. He showed her into the compartment where the were 8 other students, 2 prefects per house and there was a teacher too. The teacher was Professor Flitwick. Professor Flitwick told them they would be sharing compartments.   
  
James was happy about this. The prefects from Gryffindor shared a compartment, the prefects from Ravenclaw shared a compartment, prefects from Hufflepuff shared a compartment and the prefects from Slytherin shared a compartment. Which left the Head Boy and Girl! Professor Flitwick announced that they had to share a compartment! This rocks thought James.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily couldn't have been more pissed off. Her and Potter share a compartment! She was thinking just ignore him, and maybe he won't say anything! Yeah right. What the hell had she gotten herself into?  
  
Lily went to the compartment that Professor Flitwick told her, closely followed by Potter. Lily went about her business, she upsized her trunk again and got out her wizard robe. She slipped it on over he clothes and fastened it. She saw that Potter was doing the same. She decided to get out one of her school books to read.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James knew she probably wouldn't talk to him. He needed to hear her voice and get her to talk, so he decided to ask her something, "How was your summer Evans?" Lily was kind of shocked it looked like, probably because he was actually trying to have a civilized conversation with her. She replied back by saying, "It was fine." "How about yours," Lily asked. James replied, "It was ok."  
  
James decided to do something while he was waiting for the cart lady to bring all the candy. He didn't eat very much breakfast. She finally arrived about 11:15. She asked if they wanted anything, Lily said no thank you, but James ordered tons of stuff. He ordered Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes. Licorice Wands, and whatever else she had.   
  
He started pigging out, when he saw Lily looking at him. He chewed what was in his mouth, then asked her, "Would you like anything?" She said, "Sure." He asked her, "What do you want?" "I guess I'll take a chocolate frog," Lily said. He threw her a couple chocolate frogs. "Thanks," Lily said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily couldn't believe how nice he was being. He was acting like a gentlemen. That was so weird that he acted this way around her. He usually made fun of her or teased her or something. Maybe he was turning normal? Maybe he liked her……….. She was thinking, when that voice came back in her head saying, maybe you like him too. 


	3. Am I Going Insane?

Thank you to all of my reviewers:  
  
comet101  
  
Hermione Gardiner   
  
Lyndy Marnie  
  
Toria   
  
MissChrystal   
  
EckZr  
  
J.E.A.R.K.Potter  
  
~ : Change of POV _ : Dreams  
  
Lily thought she was going insane. James Potter like her? What the hell was she thinking? But she still thought he was acting very strange towards her. She couldn't think why he was acting different.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James saw that Lily was trying to think. She was probably trying to figure out was he was acting so nice to her. He laughed in his head, she would probably never figure out that I love her. James decided to take his robes off because it was hot in this compartment. He went back to eating after he had his robe off.   
  
James after he finished eating, decided to find his friends and maybe have them come into the compartment or tell them he had to share one with Evans. They would probably think it was torture for him. James couldn't help but laugh, yeah it is torture, me not being able to sleep with her. After looking through almost every compartment he found Sirius, Remus and Peter, otherwise the 4 were known as the Marauders. Sirius was his best friend ever. But James couldn't probably share that he liked Evans with any of them.  
  
Sirius saw James coming and said, "Hey man, where you been?" James replied, "Been in the Head compartment with Evans." Sirius looked pained and said, "ouch, that sucks." James just nodded his head. James decided to ask them if they wanted to come to the compartment, because he better get back up there. They looked at each other and then they decided they would go up there. As they were walking back up, Sirius whispered to James, "At least Evans is a babe." James looked shocked. He couldn't believe Sirius would think Evans is a babe. James just replied, "Yea thank god."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily was kind of glad Potter left, but she kind of was bored in this compartment all by herself. She was about to leave when Potter opened the door and in came all of the Maruaders! Oh great thought Lily. Lily only liked one of the Maruaders as friends, Remus, because he was the nicest of them all. She didn't really like Peter because he thought the rest of Maruaders were gods. Sirius was too cocky. Potter was an asshole until today, so I don't know about him, lets see how he acts with his friends.  
  
Lily went back to her trunk and got out another book. She had finished reading the other one. She sat back down. She saw James and the other Maruaders in the rest of the compartment sprawled out all over. Sirius said, "Man, you two get the best compartment ever." Lily couldn't help but snap back, "Well we are the Head Girl and Boy." "Watch it Evans," Sirius replied. "What are you going to do about it," Lily said.  
  
Sirius said, "Your feisty Evans, I bet you'd be really good in bed!" Lily turned beet red! Meanwhile, Potter is thinking the same thing as Sirius just said. God that is so disgusting, what happened to gentlemen. "And I bet you wouldn't be," Lily replied after a couple seconds. Sirius replied right back, "Let's go find a empty compartment and you can see for yourself." "No, THANKS," Lily said. "Suit yourself but remember you can take me up on the offer anytime," Sirius replied and winked at her. Lily thought she was going to be sick!   
  
I will need at least 5 reviews to make another chapter! 


	4. Oh Great!

Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
J.E.A.R.K.Potter  
  
EckZr  
  
Marlycootie aka Marykate   
  
meish   
  
comet101   
  
iloveron   
  
MissChrystal   
  
~ : Change of POV _ : Dream  
  
Potter couldn't believe what he heard Sirius saying. He might have to tell Sirius he had a thing for Evans. So Sirius would leave her alone. He was thinking of what to do when he heard Sirius say something to him. "What Sirius," replied James. Sirius said, "What's wrong James, you haven't heard anything I said the last 5 minutes." "Nothing, just thinking," replied James.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily replied, "You thinking?" She started laughing. "Shut up Evans," replied James. Lily shut up right away. Lily decided to go find her friends. Right before she left, she decided to downsize her trunk and take it with her just in case. She didn't want to come back seeing the guys wearing her bras, or have her trunk trashed. She started getting images in her mind, and tried to shake them out of her head.  
  
She went back to their compartment and they greeted her friendly. De asked her what was wrong. She told them about the Maruaders being in her Head compartment so she came her. After she said that she decided she shouldn't have told them. They started giggling and screaming. They told her she should have stayed there.  
  
De had a crush on Sirius. Anita liked Remus. Adrianna liked Peter because he was willing to do almost anything and he was a kind of cute. Sesaliey didn't like any, but only because she had a great boyfriend named Adison Dalton. The girls started begging her to let them go to the Head compartment so they could flirt with the guys, without being around every other one of the girls that had crushes on them.  
  
Lily finally decided that it was only far that she got to stay in the compartment with her friends if Potter got to with his. She told her friends that they could. They started screaming and hugging her. They got calm again and downsized all their stuff and put it their purses and checked each others hair and make-up. Lily told them to get their asses moving or they wouldn't go. They all chimed, were ready, except for Sesaliey, she was going to find her boyfriend.  
  
The 3 girls were so excited. They might be able to flirt or maybe do something bigger with the guys. Lily was so exasperated. She finally got to the compartment. The girls settled down. Lily opened the door. She walked in first and then in came the girls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James saw Lily come back in and was kind of happy, then there were 3 other girls that he realized where Lily's good friends named De, Adrianna, and Anita. He knew that his buddy's might like them, because they were attractive, nice, kind of smart, and funny. As soon as the girls came in the guys sat up to make room for the girls. De went and sat next to Sirius. Sirius liked De, she was really hot and she was cool. Sirius had no problem with her sitting next to him. Sirius started flirting and seducing her. She was flirting right back.  
  
Anita decided she would go sit next to Remus. Remus thought Anita was really sweet, pretty, and smart, so he liked her. He liked her basically because of her personality. Remus started talking to her and complimenting her. She started blushing. Adrianna went over to Peter and sat down. Peter never really had anyone like him so he was surprised when she sat next to him. He started talking to her, because he thought he should at least talk to her, to see if it went any where or if she liked him. Lily looked around and noticed the only seat left was next to Potter. "Oh Great," Lily said. James replied, "Come have a seat Evans," with a big smile on his face.   
  
I will need at least 5 more reviews for the next chapter to be posted. Once i get the reviews, it might take me a little bit to get the chapter posted, but it'll be up sooner or later. 


	5. SUPRISE!

Thanks to all my reviewers:  
  
Jook  
  
lysana   
  
MissChrystal   
  
MarlyCootie   
  
J.E.A.R.K.Potter  
  
EckZr   
  
~ : Change of POV_ : Dream  
  
James couldn't believe his luck! Evans had to sit next to him, and everyone else was flirting and kissing and maybe Evans would get into the spirit……well he could wish. Lily sat down next to him, and moved away as far as possible until she was almost off the seat. James decided to scoot closer to see what happened. Lily tried to scoot away more and fell on her ass off the seat.  
  
James started laughing, and Lily started getting pissed. James scooted back over and said, "Lighten up Evans." Lily replied back, "Maybe if I weren't such an ass I could!" Lily decided to stay on the floor. James after awhile said, "Come on Evans, come back up, I'll behave and I won't bite either!" Lily came up and sat on the edge of the seat again.  
  
Lily kept her arms crossed over her chest. She was still pissed, but the seat was a lot comfortable than the floor. James tried talking to her, but she completely ignored him. He finally said, "God Evans what the fuck is up your ass?" "Potter shut the fuck up before I slap you," Lily replied. Everyone in the compartment stopped what they were doing.  
  
Lily got up and left the compartment. Her friends said sorry to the guys but they had to go comfort their friend. James' friends started yelling at him after the girls left for messing it up and asking him what the hell he did to Lily to make her leave, and cause the other girls to leave. James told them. All the guys were still pissed though, because they liked the girls and James had ruined it.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily was so pissed. She went back to their old compartment. No one was there, so she started crying. She was balling her eyes out when someone came in the compartment, she looked up and saw her friends. They had come to comfort her. They were her true friends, but she had ruined their chances with the guys alone.   
  
She felt so bad. She told them to go back and have fun. She didn't want to be the source of their unhappiness. They went reluctantly. They didn't want to leave her alone, but she told them they better leave or she would never talk to them again.   
  
Lily was crying for awhile when the door opened again. "Lily," said James. Lily replied in between sobs, "Just go away Potter." James replied, "I'm really sorry Lily, I'm sorry I was such a jerk and was a big asshole." Lily replied, "Well I'm sorry too, I thought you had actually turned human, but no your still your same old self."  
  
James sat down next to Lily and said more apologies, but he would have to do something really nice for her to forgive him. She wouldn't accept his apologies. Lily was never one to forgive someone very fast or easily. He had to think of something big! He decided he better leave her alone for now before he regrets doing anything crazy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James left her compartment and decided to find her friends. He had to know a couple of things about Lil….ummm Evans. He found them walking back to the Head compartment. He decided to ask De because she was Evans best friend. He called De and she turned around and said, "What the hell do U want Potter!?!"   
  
James was shocked at her, he had thought none of Evans friends swore! He walked up to her and said he needed to talk to her. She agreed reluctantly. He pulled her into an empty compartment, and he decided he'd ask her a couple questions. "I have a few questions about Evans."  
  
"Ooook, fire away then," De said. "Well, ummm if I tell you do you promise not to tell anyone, I mean anyone," said James. De replied, "yeah I guess so." "Welllllll I want to know a couple of things she likes……like her favorite flower, food, movie, and other things," James said softly. De looked really shocked, after awhile she recovered enough to actually say something, "WOW, really?" James decided to say, "Yeaaaaaaaaaaa, I feel really bad for everything, but you can't even tell Anita, Lily, Sesaliey or anyone else!"  
  
"Well she likes white lilies, Chocolate cake, her favorite movie is Simon Birch, and if you need to know anything else, just ask me," De replied. James took this opportunity to ask another question, "What is her favorite song and color?" "Well her favorite song is "With Arms Wide Open by Creed, and her favorite color is baby blue," De said. James started to go, but then he decided to say thanks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Once I get 5 reviews I should post another chapter. Sorry this one is so short! It will be longer next time, I promise! 


	6. WOW!

Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
MissChrystal   
  
EckZr  
  
fence4life21  
  
comet101   
  
mrs.siriusleeblack   
  
~ : Change of POV _ : Dream  
  
James decided her better get moving on planning the big apology to Evans. "Oh, I'm just going to start saying Lily," James replied out loud. James went back into the Head compartment with Lily's friends and got out some parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink. He was going to write all this stuff down so he won't forget. He needed to make this special for Lily and hopefully she would forgive him, or maybe even like him? He started writing down a list of all the things she likes and his plans.  
  
Surprise Apology:  
  
Flower: White lilies  
  
Food: Chocolate Cake  
  
Movie: Simon Birch  
  
Song: "With Arms Wide Open by Creed"  
  
Color: Baby Blue  
  
Buy white lilies, chocolate cake, Simon Birch, DVD player, human clay cd by Creed, and dress and robes in baby blue.  
  
Have the clothes on her bed, have the Creed cd playing (dance with her when she has her outfit on), have Simon Birch ready by DVD player, have the white lilies with me and give them to her in person, and have the chocolate cake when we watch the movie together.  
  
James had to hide this paper because no one could see it. But he decided he would have De look at it, to see what she thought of it. "De, can you come over here, I need to show you something," James asked. Sirius looked mad because he had been flirting with De, and now James was taking her away. "You'll get her back Black, don't worry," James replied seeing how Sirius was looking mad.   
  
James had to whisper so no one else could hear them, "So what do you think of this?" De looked it over and decided she liked it. "It's very sweet," she replied. "Ok thanks for the help," James replied back. De went back over to Sirius and he started flirting right away again. James laughed to himself, Sirius could be so funny at times. James decided it was time to put Surprise Apology to work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily finally stopped crying, she decided she would go back into the Head compartment to get her stuff. She finally got to the compartment and opened the door, all of them were making out except for Potter, who was looking at a piece of parchment. She had to move around all her friends and Potter's friends to get to her stuff. She didn't really feel like being there but she needed to get her stuff.  
  
Lily must have surprised Potter because he put his paper away quick when he saw her coming towards him. Lily was trying to get her trunk and owl out of the compartment but was having trouble with it and no one was allowed to do magic until they got to school, not even the Head Boy and Girl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He got out a school book and pretended to read, but he was actually watching Lily. She was having lots of trouble and her friends were making out with his friends, so they couldn't help her. He decided he would be a gentleman and ask her if she needed help. "Do you want some help Evans," James asked. Lily thought about it then replied, "I guess so, Potter." James put his book back in his trunk and locked it up, then he went over to Lily's trunk. Hmmm, Lily just rolls of his tongue! He put her owl's cage in her hands and grabbed her trunk. (He could carry it on his own, because he was so strong from Quidditch.)   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily was kind of shocked that he could carry her big trunk all by himself. Now that she looked at him, he did have a lot of muscles. WAIT, what the hell is wrong with me? This is Potter! She decided she better go ahead of him so she wouldn't look at him. She really didn't want his help, but she needed her stuff and needed not to be in that compartment.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James was glad she went in front of him, because then he got a good view. Her body was nice and curvy, she had her robes on but they were flowing behind her. She was so pretty, her hair hanging loosely around her shoulders and body. Her trunk wasn't very heavy like he thought it would have been. James couldn't stop thinking of her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily was pretty sure he was staring at her. Oh well, because that's all he could do, stare. She finally got to her compartment and she told him to set her stuff next to her. He set them down on the seat across from her, and sat down next to her. He looked down at her, and he started to say something, but Lily told him he should go now but thank you for your help.  
  
Lily wasn't ready to forgive him yet. He had been a really big asshole. She would forgive him when it was the right time. She opened her trunk and took out her favorite book, Hogwarts: A History. She decided she would read until they got to Hogwarts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James knew she was still mad and it might take her awhile to forgive him, but he didn't want to wait that long. He had to put his plan into action really soon. He walked back to the compartment and saw that none of the others had moved or had came up for air. He sat back down and took out the piece of parchment again and looked it over and decided he would get the baby blue robes from Gladrags Wizardwear in Hogsmeade. He would have to get the dress and other things somewhere else probably. What he had Muggle Studies for a class, and he was pretty sure they were going on a class field trip to a Muggle town, so he could buy all the stuff while he was there.  
  
Hopefully the field trip was soon, because he didn't want to wait very long to get all this stuff together and put his plan into action. He couldn't stand it if Lily was mad it him for a long time. He liked her a lot. He needed her with him, by his side.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily was reading when the train started slowing down. She put her book away and locked her trunk. She fastened her robes up again. She put on her Head Girl badge and used her wand to put her hair up in a messy bun. Finally the train fully stopped. Lily slide the door open and stepped out.  
  
It was sprinkling outside. Lily left her stuff in the compartment because someone would come and get it during the feast. She walked to the Head carriage. That was so cool that she got her own carriage. Wait someone was opening the door. Shit it was Potter! Oh great! "Hey Evans," Potter said.  
  
I need at least 5 reviews to post another chapter. Hope this one was long enough for you. It is longer than the last one. I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible. 


	7. Revenge

Thanks to everyone who reviewed:   
  
Amber: I would like you to know that I thank all my reviewers at the beginning of every chapter, and I like to know if people are reading my story and it gives me time to write my story, so I ask for reviews.  
  
MissChrystal: I might write another Lily and James, it depends.   
  
Hffhklalskdj: Thank you, I love making cliffhangers.  
  
crying-eyes-for-no-one: James didn't want Lily to know he likes her, so he didn't say anything. James will set Sirius straight in this chapter though.  
  
comet101  
  
I have a question to all my reviewers. Who do you think my next story should be about? Write the answer in the reviews for my chapters. You might also want to check out this story, What's the worst that could happen? by SoftballGrl89.   
  
~ : Change of POV_ : Dream  
  
"Oh…….. hey Potter, " Lily replied. She forgot about having to share almost everything with him! Same common room, same bathroom, same compartment on train, same coach and lots of other things. Damn it! Stupid Potter!  
  
Lily looked at the seat across from Potter, but he had his cloak and bag there! Shit! Now she would have to sit next to him! Yuck! She sighed out loud and sat down next to him, and the carriage started off.  
  
The carriage ride was slow and bumpy as always. Lily hated the carriages because she always fell on the floor or something like hit her head on the top of the carriage. She prayed that would not happen now! They were getting nearer to the castle.  
  
They hit a really big bump and Lily slid all the way over to the right…….right up next to Potter! Her whole side was touching his side. Her tummy couldn't help getting butterflies in it, because she was so close to a guy. Then she realized it was Potter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Potter got really excited by being so close to Evans. He decided to try something. He put his arm around her. She snuggled into him! Then she looked up and saw his face and jumped over quick all the way over to the other side of the seat!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily was about to kill herself! Ewwwww! She snuggled into Potter! God that was so disgusting! She hated these carriages so much. Wait…….what was Potter doing with his arm around her? SHIT! God she didn't even want to think about that! Or wait maybe she did! (A/N: she is smiling evilly!)  
  
Lily started thinking up ways she could get Potter back. No one could be around, because she didn't want to make a fool of herself. She needed to get him back though. She prayed to god that her evil scheme would work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Potter was totally shocked that she didn't kill him for what he did. This carriage was pissing him off. He couldn't concentrate with all these bumps. Oh great here comes a really big bump. As soon as the carriage hit the bump, Evans started sliding down the seat again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily allowed herself to slide down the seat. She was up against Potter again! But this is good………  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Potter decided to say something to her about this time, "Evans, can't get enough of me?" "Of course I can't James," Lily replied back sweetly. Lily was batting her eyelashes at him. James was so shocked. Did he hear her right?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lily could just see Potter's eyes bug out. It looked like James was trying to talk, he finally said, "Ww…hhhatttt?" "I said, of course I can't James, I mean your such a….. gorgeous, popular Quidditch player, and I'm just plain old Lily Evans," Lily replied back. "Are you saying you like me," Potter asked stunned. "Well of course I do," Lily replied back. "Is that a problem with you," Lily asked.  
  
Potter replied back, "Nnnoooo, it just surprises me." "Well I'm glad you don't have a problem with it," Lily replies as she climbs onto his lap, "because I don't know what I would do if you did." Lily was about to start laughing out loud! This was so funny.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Holy shit, Lily Evans, was sitting on his lap! And she liked him? Okkkkk, weird! James wish she would get off him, because if she didn't soon she would either feel something, or he might pin her down on the seat and start kissing her.   
  
James wanted to kiss her so bad. She was so beautiful, and she was sitting on his lap, so close to him. He was afraid if he kissed her though, he might wake up like this was a dream, or she might slap him, or he might do something that would cause her to hate him, and never speak to him again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sooo, James, what you want to do," Lily replied seductively. Lily could feel him harden under her. Ewwww……god this is disgusting, Potter getting turned on by her. "Well we could just sit here and talk…..," James replied. "Wellllll, I was thinking of something a little more……fun," Lily replied back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok that was it, he had to kiss her! She wanted it just as bad as he did. She was even asking for it basically. He leaned into her and pressed his lips against hers. As soon as they touched, he felt fireworks, he was in a whole new world with her. Holy crap, this is so weird. She was even kissing him back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily knew this was going to happen, but she was about to pull away but he got to her lips before she could. Once their lips touched, she knew she wouldn't be able to pull away. It was like they were glued together. She felt a warm electrical feeling flow throughout her body. She saw fireworks in her mind! This is scary! She couldn't help but kiss him back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James was lost in the kiss, Lily allowed his tongue access to her mouth. She tasted like chocolate and strawberries. James knew that this kiss was different than all the other girls he kissed. He had to ask her out or do something so she would be his girlfriend. He definitely would have to talk to Sirius!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily finally broke it off, because she had to catch her breath. After she broke it apart she fully realized what the hell she just did! Oh crap how the hell was she going to get out of this!?! She just kissed James Potter for like 5 minutes! It felt like forever though……  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James looked at Lily and saw really just how beautiful she really was, she looked like an angel. She was still sitting on his lap. That kiss was so good, its like nothing I ever experienced. He reached his hand up and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. She leaned into his hand, and he leaned her face up to his with his hand and gave her a light peck on the lips. Lily automatically started kissing him back. She reached her hands up and started playing with his hair. Then she put her hands around his neck.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily knew she shouldn't be kissing him but it felt so good, so…..right. She felt him put his hands in her hair and stroke her hair, and twist his fingers in it. She couldn't help but like this. But if she didn't stop she wouldn't be able to later. Lily pulled back away from James and realized she better get off his lap.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James was kind of surprised when she pulled away. Then she got up and got off of his lap, but she sat close to him. He decided to grab her hand and hold it while they sat in the carriage. Finally the carriage came to a stop in front of Hogwarts. James held open the door for Lily. Lily hopped out of the carriage and by the time James got out she was gone and by her friends walking into the school.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily's friends were talking, but Lily was too preoccupied to talk to her friends. She had kissed James Potter and liked it. She hoped James wouldn't tell anyone because she hadn't meant it really, she was trying to make him make a fool of himself, but the kisses were so good that she couldn't do it. She was so stupid!  
  
Lily's best friend Anita starting to realize Lily wasn't talking at all. "What's the matter," Anita asked. Lily replied back after a few seconds, "Oh, um nothing just thinking about how much fun school is going to be and can't wait for it to start." Anita wasn't convinced but she thought better than to say more about it. Lily decided she couldn't tell her best friend Anita anything about this right now, because she needed to think about this stuff by herself for a bit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James looked around, he needed to find Sirius and Remus badly. He finally spotted them talking to some 6th grade girls. "Sirius & Remus get over here I need to talk to you," James yelled at them. Sirius and Remus looked around and saw James a little ways away. They hurried over and Sirius asked James, "What you want James?" "I need to tell you guys something and you have to believe what I am saying is true," James replied back. "Ok," Sirius and Remus replied together.   
  
James said slowly and quietly, "I like Lily Evans….." "Wow," Sirius replied. "I kinda figured that out," Remus said. "What you did," James replied back shocked. "Well ya," Remus replied back. "James you do realize she hates you right," Sirius replied back shocked at his best buds crush on Evans. "Well maybe she can change her mind," James said back, "Oh and Sirius would you please not flirt with her like you did on the train, because that was kind of disgusting watching my best bud and the girl I like flirt!" "Sure man anything for my amigo," Sirius replied back.   
  
Oh, and Remus could you not flirt with her too," James replied, but saw Remus looking confused, "Oh I know you haven't flirted with her yet, but I just wanted to let you know I like her so never flirt with her just so you know." "Sure James," Remus replied. "You guys are the best, well I think we should go inside so we can eat," James said happily.  
  
"Wait James how come you didn't talk to Peter as well," Remus asked. "Do you really think Peter would have a shot with Evans, I mean come on," James replied back. "I see your point," Remus said.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I would like 5 reviews before I post the next chapter. Hope you liked this chapter. It's a lot longer than the last 2 chapters. 


	8. Where it all Started

~ : Change of POV *: Flashback _: Dream  
  
Thanks to the reviewers who waited patiently:  
  
I can't get to your names on my screen. If you reviewed though thank you. I know I took forever writing this, but I'm having a bad writer's block and couldn't think of anything. You guys kept me going when I wasn't gonna go anymore. Thank you. Well here is the update everyone wanted. You guys rock so much.   
  
James, Remus, and Sirius walked up to Hogwarts and went into the Great Hall. They were starving. They had the sorting to go through though. They raced off to the Gryffindor table. Lily walked in with her friends' and remained quiet the whole time. James watched her with interest. She was usually such a chatterbox and now she looked like a shy lost girl. He wondered what was wrong with her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily was so confused. She hated James Potter with his arrogant ways and seeked revenge on him and look where it led her. She snogged him like there was no tomorrow. What was wrong with her? What happened to her self control? She felt like crying herself to sleep. What if James spread it around school? She would be ruined. Her reputation down the toilet.  
  
Lily decided she would try to forget about it till she got up into her own room where should could think without people asking her tons of questions about her behavior. She started talking to Anita about classes.   
  
"Well if you ask me Anita, Charms is the best class ever, then Transfiguration."  
  
"Well Lily, I like Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies."  
  
"Muggle Studies is just an easy 'A' for me."  
  
"Duh because your a muggle born."  
  
"Well I hate Divination. It doesn't even work. So I had to go to Muggle Studies. It's not my fault that I'm Muggle born and it's easy. You guys would be failing if it wasn't for me."  
  
"Yes it makes it so much fun because we get to do stuff together as friends."  
  
They got inside and sat at the Gryffindor table by the boys. Anita sat in between Lily and Remus. De sat in between Remus and Sirius. Adrianna sat in between Sirius and Peter. James was no where to be seen. He was no where to be seen. He showed up right before sorting and sat down in between Lily and some 5th grade girl who was delighted to have him sitting next to her. Lily started talking to Anita so she didn't have to acknowledge James next to her.   
  
"So how do you think this year is going to be?"  
  
"I think it is going to be the best yet Lily. What do you think?"  
  
"Yeah it is going to be great."  
  
Dumbledore stood up and the entire school quieted down.   
  
"Let the ceremony begin!"  
  
Professor McGonagall walked in with the first years. All of them looked nervous like they always did. Then she went and got the three foot stool with the sorting hat upon it. The first years looked at it questionably. The hat opened up at the brim and started singing the sorting song it had come up with  
  
Don't judge me by what you see,  
  
Because that is not all I can be.  
  
I can be oh so much more,  
  
Stuff you would not think a bore.  
  
For I'm a talking hat,  
  
Who will tell you where you belong.  
  
Do you wish to be in Gryffindor,  
  
Who remain brave and strong?  
  
Or Ravenclaw,  
  
wise and never wrong?  
  
Or Hufflepuff,  
  
loyal and true friends?  
  
Or Slytherin  
  
who are cunning and achieve their ends?  
  
So put me on!  
  
Take a chance.  
  
I'm worth a second glance.  
  
For I'm Hogwarts Sorting Hat.  
  
Everyone started clapping. Professor McGonagall unrolled a piece of parchment. She cleared her throat.  
  
"First years are to come up when there name is called and try on the hat. Once their house is called they are to go sit at that table. Your house is like your family while you are at Hogwarts."  
  
"Anderson, Julie!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Bennidict, John!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Crone, Hannah!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Dawson, Keith!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Drekin, Mandy!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Finniky, Racheal!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Gregory, Josh!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Henry, Friday!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Ingle, Nicholas!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Jacobson, Janice!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Kendrick, Melaine!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Manice, Sarah!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Nickson, Robert!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Opperson, Henrick!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Perry, Ryan!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Quince, Jennifer!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Robertson, Barbara!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Smith, Ben!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Smith, Ken!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"   
  
"Swattson, Juliet!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Thompson, Cindy!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Waterson, Gabrielle!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Zenik, Daniel!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
Professor McGonagall rolled the list back up and walked to the Staff Table. Dumbledore stood once again. He cleared his throat.   
  
"Another year has come. Welcome to the new and old students. I'm so glad to see so many old and new faces. Mr. Filch has told me to remind you about the list of forbidden stuff on Hogwarts Grounds. The list has lengthened quite a bit." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled when he caught sight of the Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter. "I would like to welcome our new Heads, who will please stand when their name is called. James Potter is our new Head Boy." Girls sighed and the boys clapped loudly. "And Lily Evans is our new Head Girl!" Boys whistled loudly and catcalled, while the girls clapped for her. Lily blushed and sat down. "Well I believe that is it so dig in!"   
  
Food appeared magically and everyone grabbed the food nearest them. The boys started stuffing their faces like it was their last meal. Lily snorted in disgust. James looked at her and resumed eating. Lily went to grab some desert when Jame's hand went on top of hers'. Lily blushed and removed her hand and went to a different desert. James looked at her and Lily pretended not to know that he did look at her. She finished eating and started to talk to Anita. Dumbledore cleared his throat and the school fell silent.   
  
"Well I have nothing else to say except that the Prefects show their new students to their dorms, and the Heads please see me before you leave."  
  
All the students filed out. Lily and James made their way to Dumbledore.   
  
"Ahhh the Heads, well you two will be living in a whole new place. You have your own private common room and bath and separate rooms. It is on the 8th floor by the portrait of Samuel Sanderson the Knight. The password is, "Morticus Perfecism. You may go now!"  
  
Lily walked as fast as she could. She didn't want to talk to James at all. But he was at least a foot taller and had longer legs. He was up next to her in no time.   
  
"Hey Evans," he said with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Go away Potter."  
  
"What you sad because we didn't get any farther than we did?"  
  
"Oh yeah so heartbroken."   
  
"Well we can continue when we reach the common room."  
  
"Oh sounds just wonderful Jamsie poo."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James grinned at her. She was so outgoing, so playful. So right for him. He couldn't help but like her. They would be a perfect couple. She was so gorgeous and he was so handsome. They would make gorgeous children. He looked over at Lily. She could only be like 5 ft or maybe a little taller. He was at least 6 ft. Lily was so fragile and petite. James was muscular and tall. Her hair was a beautiful auburn color that was wavy and down to right above her butt.   
  
James' eyes wandered to Lily's butt. Nice sized round butt. James just wanted to squeeze it with all his might. He looked ahead when he saw Lily glance over at him. They were on the 7th floor. Lily remained quiet. James looked at her again. She was on the Quidditch team which James was captain of. She was a good chaser. Light and speedy. She had a wicked temper if you made her mad though. James had seen it plenty of times before.   
  
James had a strong urge to just push Lily into the wall or a broom closet and snog her like there was no tomorrow. He knew she would probably slap him though. Then he would ruin his very unlikely chance to ever be with her. Stupid hormones always there when they shouldn't be. But then again they had never been a problem before. That's because no one had turned him down in his life except Lily. Maybe that's why he liked her so much. She was so different from other girls.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What happened to the caring, sweet loving James she had loved once. Lily remembered when they had liked each other, when they first met on the train in first year, but it all changed when they got to school. Lily remembered it like it was yesterday.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lily had come onto the platform alone since her parents were muggles. She was lost and confused. She saw all these boys running around chasing the girls. She tried to get her trunk onto the train but she wasn't strong enough. A boy came along.  
  
"Umm hi, do you want some help?"  
  
Lily looked up and saw a really cute boy around her age. He had messy black hair, he had to be around 5' 3", with brown eyes that sparkled when he smiled. He was absolutely gorgeous. Lily snapped out of her daydream.  
  
"Yea that would be nice, thanks."  
  
"Oi, Sirius get over here!"  
  
Another boy came up with black hair that was kind of long and shaggy. He had warm, kind brown eyes. He had a huge grin on his face. He had tons of writing all over his arms.   
  
"Hey James I must have got at least 50 numbers already!"  
  
"Umm that's nice Sirius. Can you give me some help with ummm....what's your name?"  
  
"Lily," Lily replied shyly while blushing slightly.  
  
Sirius looked over at Lily and his eyes got huge. He whistled.   
  
"Can you help me with Lily's trunk?" James' asked impatiently.  
  
"Yea hold on."  
  
"Hello beautiful. I'm Sirius Black," Sirius replied while kissing her hand and grinning up at her.  
  
"Ummm I'm Lily Evans."  
  
"I thought you were an angel the first time I saw you."  
  
James sniggered. Lily started laughing.   
  
"Stop flirting with her and get over her before the train leaves you big oaf."  
  
"Alright."  
  
The boys took one side each and lifted the trunk easily. Lily followed them into the compartment. There was already 2 boys in there. They both looked up at Lily and the boys entering.  
  
"Hello," Lily replied.  
  
"Hi," the two boys replied.   
  
"What's your names?"  
  
"I'm Remus Lupin," a boy with sandy blonde hair replied. He was holding a book. He was rather good looking. He had a boyish good charm.  
  
"I'm Peter Pettigrew," the other boy replied. He looked like a fat mouse. Lily knew she could never be attracted to him.  
  
"Well I'm Lily Evans, and this is James Potter," she pointed to James on her right, "and Sirius Black," she pointed to Sirius on her left.   
  
The 5 of them started talking. James and Sirius wouldn't stop talking to her. They would talk no stop to her. James would talk to her about magic, then Sirius would tell her how pretty she was. Then they had different stuff to talk about. Lily decided to go to the bathroom to get away from them. She came out and James was there. She moved aside and walked away. James followed her.   
  
"What do you want James?"  
  
"Well Sirius dared me to do this."  
  
Lily looked over at him, and his lips touched hers'. Lily wasn't sure what that was about. She felt his arms wrap around her waist. She put her arms around his neck. This kiss between her and James made her feel tingly all over. James pulled away and Lily had a suprised look on her face. That was her first kiss. James walked away and looked back at her with a grin on his face.   
  
Lily went back to the compartment as if nothing had happened and talked to Remus most of the time. Remus was very intelligent and intellectual. The train ride ended. Sirius asked Lily for her number, but she ignored him. James, Sirius, Remus and Lily shared a boat. Lots of the girls were looking jealously over at her. 3 of the hottest guys were sharing a boat with her. It started to rain.  
  
James offered her his cloak he was wearing. Lily took it with a smile. James was such a gentleman. Lily was sure he was the one for her. They reach the school and James got out and helped her out. Sirius went over to more girls and got their numbers. James walked with Lily up to the castle. They waited nervously for their names to be called. Finally Lily was called. Lily went up with James' cloak on her shoulders. She slipped the hat on.   
  
Well.....well let me see. You are very smart. But you are brave as well. Cunning as well...........hmmm. Interesting decision. Not Slytherin....Not Hufflepuff. Better make it GRYFFINDOR!   
  
Lily took the hat off and ran to the Gryffindor table. She was glad not to be in Slytherin or Hufflepuff. She had wanted Gryffindor the most....but Ravenclaw would be fine. Then they finally got to Remus. He too was put into Gryffindor. He sat on the bench almost next to her. She smiled at him. Then Peter got picked as Gryffindor too. She didn't know how he got in there. She thought he deserved to be in Hufflepuff. He sat away from her thank god.   
  
Then it was James' turn. Please let him be in Gryffindor Lily thought. The hat called out Gryffindor in no time. James rushed over to her and smiled at her. Lily smiled back. James' hand reached out and grabbed hers'. Boy is he forward Lily thought. They sat and listened. Finally Sirius was called out and got picked for Gryffindor as well. All Lily's friends were in her house so far. Lily listened to Dumbledore talk. Then they ate. The guys stuffed their faces. Afterwards the plates cleaned themselves and the first years were show to their common room. On the way lots of girls were flirting with James.  
  
James was acting all macho around them. Lily didn't like it. He flirted right back. Lily thought he liked her. Lily wished the prefect would hurry up and take the girls to their dorms so she could cry herself to sleep. She hated James. He was a big flirt. That was all. And he had made Lily feel special and broke her heart.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well I'm gonna leave it there. Hope you liked it, sorry it took so long to write this. Writer's block! Stupid thing. anyway don't hate me and review please! I'm going on a trip for a couple days since it's my spring break. so I will try to get a update up as soon as possible! 


	9. What Now?

Thanks to all my Reviewers:  
  
MissChrystal  
  
siriusremusjames  
  
EckZr  
  
Tyster  
  
J.E.A.R.K.Potter  
  
DracozFallenAngel  
  
malfoyfreak4ever  
  
Last Time:   
  
James was acting all macho around them. Lily didn't like it. He flirted right back. Lily thought he liked her. Lily wished the prefect would hurry up and take the girls to their dorms so she could cry herself to sleep. She hated James. He was a big flirt. That was all. And he had made Lily feel special and broke her heart.   
  
Now on with my story!  
  
Lily was determined to get back at James for that day in first year. He was just a player, and now he was going to have Lily play with his heart for breaking hers'. She had really liked him, and he just tossed her away like and old dishrag. Like Happy Bunny once said, "Plotting Revenge Is Fun," and Lily was going to have tons of fun.  
  
No one messed with Lily and got away with it. Sure she HAD liked James in first year, but he had went to far. No more nice Lily.   
  
The two reached the common room and Lily said the password. She went through the door and she slipped on something. She felt some arms go around her waist right before she fell onto the floor. At least he was good for something. She took his hands off her waist and went to step again, but she slipped again. Arms went around her waist again. Damn it, Lily thought. Lily felt one of the arms leave her waist and go behind her knees, then one behind her back. Then she was lifted off her feet. She looked at James who was smiling at her.  
  
She smiled at him too, while inside she was gonna smack him. How dare he picked her up off her feet like they were married without her permission. If she wasn't getting back at him, then she would slap him. He let her down by the couch. She went to look around when she felt him squeeze her butt. Ok well I guess I'm gonna get back at him now.  
  
Lily turned around and saw James had his eyes closed. He thought she was going to slap him, well he was in for the surprise of his life. Lily jumped on him and kissed him with passion. James feel back over the couch arm. He didn't kiss back for a bit, because he was probably so shocked. He did grab her butt, and then she kissed him.......not very Lily like.  
  
Lily started unbuttoned his jeans, and then she took of his t-shirt. She kissed him roughly and then slid his jeans off. James broke the kiss and licked her neck. He kissed on her neck moving down. His hands went to unbutton her shirt. Lily moaned, so James would think she was into it. James finished unbuttoning her shirt, and kissed down to her breasts. He licked them, then kissed them, down to her smooth, soft stomach. Kisses went down her body. His mouth stopped right below her belly button. He stopped kissing her. He looked at her belly button.   
  
Lily pretended to be mad that he had stopped.   
  
"You have a belly button ring?"  
  
"Well obviously."  
  
"When did you get that?"  
  
"This summer. Are you gonna keep kissing me or not?"  
  
James kissed her passionately, while his hands unbuttoned her jeans. Lily moaned into his mouth. James nibbled on her bottom lip, and Lily allowed him entrance. Come on Lily you can do it, just complete this and you can tell him that was your worst ever, and break it off, and crush his heart. Just then there was a knock on the door. Lily pulled away and put her top on and buttoned her jeans up. James put his pants on and zipped them up, then he slid his t-shirt on. Lily felt her lips and they were all puffy. Lily raced to the door and flung it open. There stood De.  
  
Lily was making a mental note to thank De as soon as they were alone. She needed time to think about the revenge. James looked like a kid, who's Christmas had been canceled.   
  
"What is it De?"  
  
"Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure. Here or somewhere else?"  
  
"Here."  
  
Lily pointed to her room and De went there. Lily shut the door, and walked to her room, passing James, who grabbed her arm.  
  
"Evans," James said in a whiny voice.  
  
"I'll make it up to you Potter," Lily whispered in his ear, then nibbled on his earlobe and kissed his lips quickly.  
  
"You better!"  
  
Lily swung her hips while walking, and looked back at James who was watching her butt, and winked at him. Lily got to her room and looked around. She liked the room. She hadn't seen the common room hardly, her room or the bathroom at all. She laid on the bed, where De was sitting.   
  
"So what's up De."  
  
"DoyouthinkthatIshouldsleepwithSiriusbecausehewantsmetoobutIneedyouradvicefirst...."  
  
"Whaaat?"  
  
"Do you think I should sleep with Sirius, because he wants me too, but I need your advice first."  
  
Lily cast a silencing spell on her door and locked it with her wand.   
  
"Well De, I think you should wait, because Sirius is a big player, and if he really likes you, then he will wait for a long time. Oh and by the way thanks!"  
  
"Ok well thanks for the advice, it really helped me. And thanks for what?"  
  
"Uh nothing." Lily replied while hugging her best friend De.  
  
De laughed at Lily's face. The girls talked awhile then De left.  
  
"Owl me anytime De! Or just come here, the passwords 'Morticus Perfecism'."  
  
"Ok and owl me anytime!"  
  
"Ok I'm sure that will be tons of times."  
  
De and Lily laughed together. Lily hugged De one last time, then she lifted the spells from her door. Lily closed the door behind De and looked around her room. Her trunk was there. She went to it and opened it. She put her clothes away, and set everything in its spot. Then she heard a knock at the door. She swished her wand and it opened up to reveal Potter.  
  
"Yes Potter," Lily asked with her back to him.  
  
"Uh, Lily you want to start where we left off?"  
  
"As intriguing as that sounds, I'm kind of tired Potter, so maybe some other time."  
  
"Ok Evans, but it better be worth the wait."  
  
"Oh it will be Potter, it will be."  
  
Lily heard the door shut. "At least for me," Lily said softly to herself.  
  
Lily finished unpacking and got her pajamas on. She slipped into her bed and fell asleep instantly.   
  
The next morning Lily woke up bright and early. She got up and went into the bathroom. She locked all 3 doors(One to her room, one to James', and one to the common room) and got undressed. She hopped into the shower and took a quick shower. She wrapped a towel around her body and muttered a drying spell for her hair. She unlocked the doors, and James' door opened right away. Lily looked up and saw him looking at her.  
  
James was staring at her body. Lily was exasperated with boys. They only had one thing on their minds! Lily tightened her grip on the towel. Lily saw that James was only in his boxers. Lily muttered a spell and his boxers fell down. James looked down and pulled them back up.  
  
"Not playing fair are you Lily? You want me to take that towel off of you?"  
  
"No I'm fine James, thanks for asking."  
  
Lily walked away. She kept a tight grip on her towel, just in case. She shut her doors and locked them. She went to her closet and got out a light blue jean mini skirt, a black tube top, and a pair of platform flip flops. She put some clear shiny lipgloss, brown eye shadow, and mascara on. She left her hair down and went out to the common room with her robe and bag in hand.   
  
James was coming out of the bathroom with a pair of baggy dark jeans, and a midnight blue muscle tee on. His bag was on his shoulder and his robe was hung over the bag. He looked over at Lily, and his eyes got wide with surprise. She could only guess what was going on in his sick and twisted mind. She put her bag down on the couch and put her robe on. Then she buttoned it up. She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder.   
  
She walked over to the entrance door and opened it. She stepped out and closed it behind her. Hopefully if she hurried up, she could get down before James caught up and get a seat away from him. But nothing ever went her way, and she heard footsteps running towards her. She tried to walk faster with her legs, but they wouldn't allow her. Her legs were long, but his were even longer, so he caught up in no time.  
  
Lily watch him out of the corner of her eye walking beside her. He had his robe on and his hair was unruly as ever. They walked like that for awhile.   
  
"So Evans, first day of classes.....Excited?"  
  
"Yea, are you?"  
  
"Not really, I can think of better uses of my time. Almost all including you."  
  
Lily could feel her cheeks turn red. There he goes, turning on his charm. Lily sighed to herself and kept on walking. They finally reached the Great Hall and Lily sat down next to De. James sat down next to Lily. God Damn It! Stupid Potter! Why couldn't he go sit somewhere else? There were plenty of spots left around the table.....but no, he had to sit next to me! Lily grabbed some food and started eating. She suddenly felt a hand on her leg moving up to her thigh. Going up to her skirt. Lily looked over and James was talking to Remus and eating. It was him though. James looked over at her and winked. Lily looked at her schedule and saw that her class was in 30 minutes. She got up and said good-bye to De. He hadn't gotten up her skirt yet......thank god.  
  
Lily looked at her schedule and saw it was Defense Against Dark Arts. The teacher was great, he didn't pick on Lily, unless necessary, and Lily sat in the back, but paid attention. She got in the very back middle desk, that fit 2 people. That was how her and her friendshad always passed notes. They all sat in the back with each other and always knew what was going on, just in case called on.  
  
Lily sat there waiting for the class to file in. After a couple minutes the class started filing in and she got her book, quill, parchment, and ink out of her bag. She felt someone sit down next to her. She set her stuff on her desk and turned to see which on of her friends was sitting with her. What her eyes saw shocked her. It was Potter. Then De was sitting on the table to her left, right next to her. Then Sirius was sitting by her. Then Remus and Anita where sitting at the table to her right. Other people were all over the room. Lily was about to tell James to take a hike, when the professor walked in and everybody was quiet.  
  
"Ok well here are my 7th years. Slytherin and Gryffindor together as always. Well let me take roll call and we can start."  
  
He began calling out names, and people said 'Here'. He finished the list and told them to read pages 1-30. Lily stuck her quill in her ink and wrote a letter to De.  
  
De,  
  
Why aren't you sitting by me? We always sit together. Now I'm stuck with James "Can I feel you up?" Potter. True friend you are! You know I hate him. Now I'm gonna be stuck with him for the rest of the YEAR!   
  
Lily  
  
Lily muttered a spell on it so that only De could read it, and put a charm on it, so only De could open it up with a spell they had made up when they first became friends. Lily muttered a spell and the letter zoomed over to De who grabbed it in her hand. Lily opened her book up and started to read. She had gotten to the 5th page when the letter came zooming back. Lily grabbed it and opened it up.  
  
Lily,   
  
I'm Sorry. But when I got there, James was sitting there! So what was I suppose to do? I like his nickname. Hey I am a true friend. Of course you hate him! I know this, I was gonna tell him to get his arse out of my chair, but then Sirius grabbed me and told me to sit down here. I can always get here early with you and grab the seat next time, if you want me to.  
  
De  
  
Lily folded the note up and stuck it in her bag. She finished her reading in no time, and wrote brief, but efficient notes. She then wrote Anita, complaining about James, and Anita wrote back, saying she was sorry that she was stuck with the arrogant jerk.   
  
Lily was feeling rather sour. The class was to write 24 inches on the Unforgivable Curses. Lily looked at her schedule and saw they still had a whole class left for DADA. It was a double period. Lily started writing her essay, when she felt a hand touch her leg again. It was just rubbing up and down. It slowly traveled upwards. Lily's hand went under the table and slapped James' hand. James pulled his hand away and scowled at her.  
  
Lily smiled to herself and went on writing. She finished her essay just in time. The bell rang right after she put her stuff in her bag. Lily looked at her schedule and saw she had potions next. With Slytherin. Everything was with Slytherin. Lily went down to the dungeons with De and they sat together. The potions professor(Slytherin)was mean and disgruntle.   
  
"Ok this is your seating arrangement from now on:  
  
Jenkins, Riley  
  
Black, Higgins  
  
Potter, Jefferson  
  
Nickson, Robertson  
  
Evans, Malfoy  
  
Bowman, Shenka  
  
Smith, Felkins  
  
Walters, Zanok  
  
Vendricks, Snape"  
  
Lily went reluctantly to where Lucius was sitting. He smirked at her. Oh great, she was stuck with arrogant assholes all day! James, and now Lucius. She would take James over him any day.  
  
"Hey Baby."  
  
"Go away Lucius."  
  
"Nah, I'd rather just stay here and feel you up."  
  
"Touch me and die Malfoy."  
  
"Ah, I like feisty. I know one of these days, Lily my pet, you won't be able to resist me."  
  
"Yeah right, I'll always be able to resist you Malfoy. Your replusive and disgusting."  
  
"Watch your tongue Lily!"  
  
"Watch yours' Malfoy. Oh and watch your hands too, unless you want them cursed off!"  
  
The professor pointed his wand at the board and potion instructions showed up. Lily put her cauldron out and got her ingredients. She looked at the board and began making her potion. She felt a hand on her thigh. She slapped Malfoy's hand as hard as she could. He moved his hand off and shot a deathly glare at her.  
  
'You know you want it,' Malfoy mouthed to her.  
  
Lily ignored him and started on her potion again. She had only gotten a bit farther when she felt a hand on her thigh again. This time she uttered a curse and his hand caught on fire. Lucius muttered a curse and the fire was put out. He got out a piece of paper and wrote on it. Then he slid it across the table to Lily.  
  
"I'll have you one of these days Lily. By force, if I have to."  
  
Lily shivered. Malfoy was so gross, and sick. He was scary too, because he was so powerful. He could get whatever he wanted one way or another usually. And now he wants me, Lily thought. Lily finished her potion up and then she bottled it up and took it to the Professor. He gave her a grade and Lily went back to her seat. Malfoy was up getting his grade. She grabbed the paper he had wrote on and put it in her bag.  
  
The bell rang, and Lily put her stuff away. Almost the whole class was gone when Lily left. Lily hurried along when suddely she heard footsteps echoing loudly coming closer to her. Lily's mind raced to Malfoy, and his threat. And here she was all alone in the dungeons. That could be him coming to put his threat into action. Lily ran as fast as she could. But the footsteps got louder and louder. Lily started crying. She ran as hard as she could. Lily felt an hand on her arm.   
  
I'm gonna leave it there. Hope you liked it. Wonder who that is.......if you want to find out you have to R & R. 


	10. Scared and Confused

Chp 10- Scared and Confused  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers:  
  
J.E.A.R.K.Potter- here ya go! Your review was nice to get!  
  
Allie- here's the update! Thank you very much for the review!  
  
Last Time:  
  
The bell rang, and Lily put her stuff away. Almost the whole class was gone when Lily left. Lily hurried along when suddenly she heard footsteps echoing loudly coming closer to her. Lily's mind raced to Malfoy, and his threat. And here she was all alone in the dungeons. That could be him coming to put his threat into action. Lily ran as fast as she could. But the footsteps got louder and louder. Lily started crying. She ran as hard as she could. Lily felt an hand on her arm.  
  
Now on with the present:  
  
Lily screamed at the top of her lungs. She felt a hand go over her mouth. She bite the hand. Someone whimpered. It sounded like James. She turned around and saw James Potter standing there with his other hand around his hurt hand.  
  
"What the fuck was that for?"  
  
"You fucking scared the hell out of me James. Running after me, and shit. What the fuck where you thinking? I thought you were someone else!"  
  
"Who did you think I was?"  
  
"Lucius Malfoy!"  
  
"Why did you think I was him?"  
  
"For reasons I don't want to tell you."  
  
"Oh come on Lily. I promise not to tell anyone."  
  
Lily showed James the note Lucius had sent her. James' jaw dropped and he gave her the note back.  
  
"You should report him to Dumbledore Lily!"  
  
"Like Dumbledore would do anything."  
  
"Well then I guess I'll have to do something."  
  
"Oh please James, Lucius would kill you right away. He hates you. He thinks I actually love you," Lily replied, then started laughing really hard.  
  
"That hurts Lillian!"  
  
"Your not much better than him James."  
  
"Yes I am! I would never do that to a girl!"  
  
"Whatever. So if I starting kissing you and stuff, then decided I didn't want to have sex with you, and told you, then you would stop too?"  
  
"No, cause I can't resist your charm Lily Baby."  
  
"So that would make that rape! So you would do that to a girl! See your as bad as he is, even though he scares me, and you don't. I could kick your ass any day. But he is too powerful, and he is sooooooooooooooo creepy."  
  
"That hurts me Lily!"  
  
"Get over it James," Lily replied and started walking away. James hurried to her side. She didn't want to admit it, even to herself, that around James she felt safe. He had some kind of bodyguard vibe around him that made her feel safe and secure in his presence.  
  
Lily shook that thought out of her mind. She didn't want to feel like that around him. She hated him! He could jump off a bridge and die and she wouldn't care. But wait, she would care. They had gotten pretty close, and Lily wished he was like he was in first year. He was so sweet when they were on the train, and before the train.  
  
If he was like that all the time, then she would have no problem loving him, and being together with him. It seemed as if he had never really gotten over her. She had gotten over him right after they were sorted into their houses, and got to their common room. Maybe he felt something, and was scared, so he acted like he did, and decided to stay away from her by being a player.  
  
She would never know though. Lily walked until they got to the common room. She laid down on the couch, and sat her bag down on the floor. She heard a door close, and someone sit down by her feet. She closed her eyes and laid there. She fell asleep after awhile.   
  
Lily woke up and James was sleeping in a chair. Her shoes were off, and so was her cloak. He must of took them off. He still had his cloak and shoes on. She went over and slide his shoes off. Then she lifted his cloak off one arm, then the other. She slide the cloak from underneath him, and laid it on the couch. Then she summoned a blanket, and laid it down on him. She smoothed his hair back.   
  
Lily left him alone, and went to her room. She closed her door quietly, and laid down on her bed again. She grabbed her journal and wrote in it. She closed it up and locked it, after she was done. She laid down on her pillow, and fell asleep instantly.   
  
Lily woke up in the morning with a note on her bedside table. She opened it, and saw it was from James. This is what it said:  
  
Lily,  
  
I couldn't believe you compared me to Malfoy,  
  
I didn't want to believe it was true.  
  
I could see you were about to cry,  
  
Because you were so blue.  
  
Just let me take your pain away,  
  
I'll be by your side every day.  
  
You won't suffer anymore,  
  
I'll open a new door,  
  
For you.  
  
A door of happiness and love,  
  
That includes me and none of the above.  
  
I'll make sure your heart doesn't ache,  
  
I'll make,  
  
It all better.  
  
I'll give you a better life,  
  
If you would only be my wife.  
  
James  
  
Lily looked at the letter. She reread it. What was that about? If you would only be my wife?!? Holy crap. Was he in love with her, or could he just not think of anything else to put there? Did he even write that?   
  
Lily's mind asked a lot of questions. Lily was so confused. She needed to talk to De. She got dressed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She ran through the halls to the Gryffindor common room, and ran upstairs to De's room. She burst through the door, and shook De awake. De blinked at her through sleepy eyes.  
  
"Bloody Hell Lily!"  
  
"Sorry De, but I need to show you something."  
  
De sat up, and Lily handed her the letter. De read it, and her eyes opened widely, and her jaw dropped.  
  
"HOLY SHIT LILY!"  
  
"Yea!"  
  
"What the hell did you do to get him to write this?"  
  
"I don't know, I compared him to Malfoy, and did nothing else."  
  
"Damn girl!"  
  
"Do you think he meant it?"  
  
"Well probably knowing his twisted mind."  
  
"Oh my god De, that is creepy. If you would only be my wife? That is so freaky. What the hell am I gonna do? I'm not ready for marriage......and especially not to him!"  
  
"Well I don't know Lily, but try to avoid him if you can, if you really feel that way towards him."  
  
"Ok thanks De, so what's new with you."  
  
"Nothing new with me, but I have some new gossip."  
  
"Ooooooooo, tell me!"  
  
"Well Peter had his first time with Kat, the Hufflepuff whore. He bragged about it. I talked to Kat, and she said that it was the worst thing ever, and would never do it with him again, even for a million dollars!"  
  
"Oh My God! That is hilarious!"  
  
"Your telling me! I couldn't stop laughing when I heard that. I thought my stomach was gonna split open!"  
  
"Well I have something else to show you, and this is freakier than James' note!"  
  
"Ooook."  
  
Lily handed her Lucius note. De read it, and looked freaked out.  
  
"Ok if James wrote that too, then he needs to go to a nut house!"  
  
"No Lucius Malfoy wrote it!"  
  
"Lily, you need to do something about him. He is gonna rape you one of these days, when he catches you off guard. So have at least a couple people with you at all times!"  
  
"Ok De, I'm gonna run back to my common room, if that's alright with you. I'll yell really loud if I'm in trouble, and James will come flying to rescue me!"  
  
"Lily stop joking around. This is some serious shit. You got a rapist, and potential murderer after you. Then you have a guy that wants you to be his wife, and is kinda creepy with his poetry.......what am I saying, this shit is funny. Well not the first part, but the James part is!"  
  
"That's what I'm saying.......Malfoy part is creepy though. He is so disgusting, and powerful, causing him to be creepy, and he always gets what he wants, so now I don't know what to do."  
  
"Well you better go, before he gets up," De replied with a smile.  
  
"Bye De, thanks for the help."  
  
"Anytime Lily, anytime."  
  
Lily raced out of the room and out of the common room. She raced to the Head common room, and rushed inside. She slammed the door shut, and flung her bedroom door open, and locked it, then she locked the bathroom one.   
  
Lily breathed in, and she heard a knock on the door. That had to be one of the two people she didn't want to see. And she was guessing it wasn't Malfoy. So that made it James. He knew she was awake, and in there. Crap, now what was she gonna do? She didn't know how she felt around him. Things were so confusing for her.   
  
Well I'm gonna leave it there reviewers. All my chapters are short, but at least you got them. I could have left you with nothing, but I left you with decent sized chapters. Not as long as the earlier ones, but oh well! R & R PLZ! 


	11. Why now?

Chp. 11- Why now?  
  
Thanks to my wonderful reviewers:  
  
nino: here it is, hope u like it.  
  
Desolation Lily: well thanks for reading, hopefully this is better.  
  
sassafras: here is the update!  
  
Han: glad you followed it from beginning.....lucius is creppy! glad you like the story!  
  
DracozFallenAngel: yea lily is lucky to have her bodyguard james, cause lucius is creepy and powerful, which isn't a good combination! Keep reading!  
  
J.E.A.R.K.Potter: here is your update ya wanted!  
  
comet101: thanks, here is the update!  
  
Last Time:  
  
Lily raced out of the room and out of the common room. She raced to the Head common room, and rushed inside. She slammed the door shut, and flung her bedroom door open, and locked it, then she locked the bathroom one.   
  
Lily breathed in, and she heard a knock on the door. That had to be one of the two people she didn't want to see. And she was guessing it wasn't Malfoy. So that made it James. He knew she was awake, and in there. Crap, now what was she gonna do? She didn't know how she felt around him. Things were so confusing for her.   
  
Now with the present time:  
  
Lily remembered what De had said, she was suppose to avoid him if she didn't feel like that towards him. But she didn't know how she felt. She needed time to think. She threw some pillows under her bed covers and pulled the covers over to make it look like she was sleeping. Lily went over to the bathroom, and unlocked the bathroom door quietly, and slipped in there. She locked that, and unlocked her bedroom door, from the bathroom door. She heard the door open, then close right away.   
  
She unlocked the bathroom door, and tiptoed out into the common room. She opened the door, and went into the corridor. She started running. She ran as hard and fast as she could. She was running to Gryffindor Common Room. She turned that corner and ran into someone, knocking both of them down.  
  
Lily looked over, and saw Lucius getting off the floor, and brushing his robes off. Fucking Hell, she should have stayed with James. Lily got off the floor, and brushed her robes off. She started walking past Lucius, when he grabbed her hand.  
  
"Your not going anywhere Lily."  
  
"Yes I am!"  
  
"Nope, your here, and no classes all day, so......." Lucius replied with a smirk on his face.  
  
"No way Lucius, I'd rather have sex with Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"Not very good taste in guys Lily pet," Lucius replied, while stroking Lily's cheek.  
  
"Get the fuck off of me pervert!" Lily yelled at him, and slapped his hand.  
  
Lucius slapped her hard across the face. Lily's cheek started puffing up. "Don't you ever talk to me like that Lily!"  
  
Lily pulled out her wand.  
  
"Don't you ever touch me again Lucius, or I swear I'll fucking kill you."  
  
Lucius laughed. "Like you had enough anger at me Lily to kill me. Your not mean, and heartless enough to kill anyone."  
  
"You wanna find out?"  
  
Lucius grabbed her wand quickly. He threw it against the wall opposite them, and pinned Lily against the wall. Lily struggled against him. God, why couldn't she have stayed with James? Now Lucius was gonna rape her, and no one would be there to rescue her.  
  
Lucius started kissing her. He pried her mouth open with his tongue, and kissed her with a hunger. He wanted her so badly. Lily was trying not to throw up. He was so repulsive. Lily struggled against his tight hold. He was too strong, even though he looked so weak. Lucius started kissing down her neck. He whispered(A/N: He doesn't have a wand, he has powers to do stuff without a wand!), "Ripiando," and her shirt ripped and fell off her body. He kissed her body. Lily shivered, that was so disgusting. He whispered, "Ripiando," again and her jeans ripped, and fell off her body. All she had left was a bra, and underwear.  
  
"Stop Malfoy."  
  
"No way Lily, I've been waiting for this moment, and I'm not gonna stop now!"  
  
Lucius slit Lily's bra off with a pocketknife he took from his pocket. Then he took the knife and slit her underwear. Lily closed her eyes and braced herself for Lucius entering her. But it never came. Lily opened her eyes and saw James pointing his wand at Lucius' throat.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
"James," Lily whispered.  
  
James looked up from Lucius' body lying on the ground to Lily. His Lily. She looked so helpless. All her clothes were off. Her face all red and puffy from crying. Her clothes ripped and all over the floor. Her body pinned against the wall. James felt like crying seeing her so vulnerable and helpless, thinking what would have happened if he hadn't gotten there when he did, and beating himself up inside for not getting there sooner.   
  
"Lily," James whispered.  
  
James walked over to Lily and whispered a spell to remove her from the wall.  
  
Lily's body was unglued, and she fell down onto the floor. Her legs had given away. Lily curled tighter to her own body and cried her heart out. James sat down next to her and pulled her closely to him. He flicked his wand at her clothes and instantly they were on her and good as new. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and cried onto his shoulder.  
  
He was her savior. He was the man she was running away from before, because she was scared and confused. But now she was more confused. Lily sat there in James' arms for a couple hours. Thinking and crying. Why did all this have to happen to her? Why did she always have to be the strong one? Why, why, why?   
  
James held her tight and didn't let go; he would never let go of her again. She was frail and weak from all these hardships life had dealt her. Finally after sitting hours on that cold hard floor, James heard the crying stop and heard heavy breathing. Lily had worn herself out from the crying and fell asleep.  
  
James picked her up, and carried her to her room. He opened the door, and laid her down on her bed, and covered her up with her comforter. He took another look at her before going out of the room and closing the door. He would stay in the common room, just in case she woke up, and needed him.  
  
James fell asleep. It was 2 in the morning when he woke up to someone screaming. Lily had apparently awoken. He raced into her room, and saw Lily on her bed looking like she was fighting someone invisible. James rushed to her side and shook her awake.  
  
"Lily wake up!"  
  
Lily opened her eyes and looked into James'. He looked so sweet, and angelic. His hair was unruly as ever, and he looked tired as hell.  
  
"James…why does this always happen to me?" Lily asked him before bursting out crying once again.   
  
James climbed onto the bed and hugged Lily to him.  
  
"Lily, I will make sure nothing ever happens to you again. I promise."  
  
Lily cried for a while thinking about everything. About James, about Lucius, about last night, about everything she could remember. Then she remembered the day she came to Hogwarts, and James.  
  
"James?"  
  
"Yes Lily?"  
  
"Whyyy are you telllling me you loooooove me now?"  
  
"Because Lily I was scared to before, and now I'm afraid I'm gonna loose you. I've waited too long already…I can't wait any longer. I couldn't bear leaving Hogwarts and telling you my true feelings and seeing what you think!"  
  
"James, I don't know what to say to this!"  
  
"Well you don't have to say anything right now, just think about it Lily…"  
  
James got off the bed and walked toward the door.   
  
"Wait James…"  
  
"Yes Lily?"  
  
"Will you stay with me in here please?"  
  
"Sure Lily, anything for you."  
  
"Thanks James."  
  
James walked back over to the bed, and laid down on it. Lily pulled the covers over him and laid her head on his chest. James wrapped his arms around Lily.  
  
"Night James."  
  
"Night Lily."  
  
James kissed Lily on the forehead and hugged her tightly to him. Lily fell right back to sleep, and James sat up thinking about Lily, and everything he had told her lately. Finally his eyes began to keep closing, and he drifted off to sleep too.  
  
The next morning Lily woke up to sunshine in her face. She smiled to herself, and pulled the covers off herself. She placed her feet on the ground, and stood up. Lily looked back over at James sleeping there in her bed, and smiled the biggest smile she had in months. Maybe he was the right guy for her…maybe he was her soul mate…her special person that made you smile all the time.  
  
Lily grabbed a pair of jeans, and a long sleeved shirt. She went into the bathroom, and locked the doors. She turned the shower on full blast hot, and took her clothes off. She didn't look at her body, afraid she might see something she didn't want to, or make her remember her horrible experience. She got into the shower, and sat there for a while just feeling the hot water run down and all over her body. She just sat there thinking for a long time.  
  
Lily got out of the shower, and dried her body off. She slipped her clothes on, and dried her hair. She left her hair down, which went down to just above her butt. She unlocked the doors, and went back into her room.   
  
James was still asleep. Lily went back over to the window, and looked out. It was nice and sunny out, and tons of people were all over the place. Walking, talking, playing games, and tons of things. Lily closed the window, and went to her side table, and grabbed her favorite book.   
  
Lily slipped into the common room silently, making sure she didn't wake up James, because that gave her more time to think, and he had more sleep then, so they both one. Lily went over to the couch, in front of the fireplace, and laid down on her back. She opened her book up, and was lost in it.   
  
Lily was reading for an hour or less, lost to any sounds, or movements made. She was so into the book, which is why she loved it. James walked out of her room, and saw Lily was reading. He walked over to her, and leaned on the couch arm by her head, and whispered, "Whatcha reading?"  
  
Lily jumped up, and screamed. Then she saw it was James and punched his arm.  
  
"Oi what was that for James?"  
  
"Sorry Lily pet, just checking up on ya, trying to find out what book was so interesting that you left bed."  
  
"If you must know it is called Little Women, and it is one of my favorite books."  
  
"Is it about short women?"  
  
"It is about some girls in their teenage years, and them growing up."  
  
"Oh ok, cool…"  
  
"Yes it is…"  
  
"So…have you thought about it at all?"  
  
"Yes, but I still need time to think about it some more, because this is a major discussion topic James. I don't want to rush into anything if that is the case. We need to take stuff slowly, or the possible relationship will be ruined, so I will telllll you when I have reached my decision."  
  
"Ok Lily. Gotcha! Well I need to take a shower, love so be right back."  
  
"Alright James."  
  
James went into the bathroom and took a shower. He put on a pair of jeans, and put some socks on, and then he put his new shoes that he got for this year on his feet. He grabbed his shirt, and left his hair wet, which fell into his face and dripped on him. He unlocked the door, and went out. Lily looked over and saw James with his shirt off. Her eyes popped out almost.  
  
James had a nicely toned 6-pack and his hair looked so cute falling into his face like that and dripping all over him. One water drop rolled down his face, and fell onto his chest and rolled down his nice, tanned, firm, solid chest. Lily couldn't stop staring, and felt her face blush scarlet red with embarrassment. Why was she just noticing this now?  
  
James didn't notice her looking at him, and slipped his shirt on. He walked over to Lily, and sat down on the couch by her. Lily smiled at him, and he smiled back at her. Maybe she would say she loved him too…….he sure hoped so. He would die from embarrassment if she said that she wanted nothing to do with him, and he had confessed his love.   
  
Only time would tell!  
  
Well this isn't as long as you might have wanted, but these are important chapters, and I don't want to give too much away in 1 chapter. So please R & R, so I can update soon. Love all you reviewers, because you guys rock! Thanks for everything people! 


	12. Finally

Chp. 12- Finally

Thanks to reviewers:

Malfoy vs Potter- well here's the update, hope u like it...

DracozFallenAngel- i know...i felt for her too, but it needed to be done, he is sick and disgusting, i agree. yes he did...lol...well here it is...you shall see...lol.

Lady of Masbolle- lol. thanks. here it is.

Desolation Lily- i love him too...yes she does...lol...or doesn't she? sorrry this one took long too, but my comp was messed up...thanks...

Fabisa- hi...thanks...you'll have to read to see...thanks...bye

harry's girl- thanks...read and you'll see.

Draco's Favourite Dessert- thanks...sorry it wasn't fast...i like ur penname.

anmarie- k here it is.

Last Time:  
James didn't notice her looking at him, and slipped his shirt on. He walked over to Lily, and sat down on the couch by her. Lily smiled at him, and he smiled back at her. Maybe she would say she loved him too…he sure hoped so. He would die from embarrassment if she said that she wanted nothing to do with him, and he had confessed his love.

Only time would tell!

Present:  
"How about we go somewhere Lils?"

"Ok sure James. Want to go to Hogsmeade?"

"Yes."

Lily lays her book down on the couch and slowly stands up. She makes her way out of the common room with James right behind her. They walk through the corridor, and make their way outside. Lily looks over at James, and smiles to herself.

Maybe he is the right guy?

Lily was so confused. Everything was happening so fast. She wasn't sure what was going on anymore. Should she go out with him or should she reject him once again? She wasn't sure. He was acting so different this year….

Why now all of a sudden?

He was trying to mess with her mind. Yep, that explained it all.

They make their way to Hogsmeade, not talking at all. Lily just walks, thinking about the big decision she has to make. James will be crushed if she rejects him, but if she says yes, she has to really like him.

She would sit up all night tonight if she had to, to figure this all out. She would have an answer as soon as James woke up, and she saw him. They went into The Three Broomsticks.

Madam Rosmerta smiled at the two as they walked inside and ordered two butterbeers.

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans…didn't except to see the two of you together any time soon."

"Well…Uhhh…."

"Lily and I aren't together."

"What a shame. You two would be a perfect couple."

"Thanks. Come on Lily."

James leads the way over to a table after paying for their drinks. Lily sits down opposite him, and they sit in silence and drink their butterbeer. Lily keeps glancing at James over her glass. They finish up the drinks, and say goodbye to Madam Rosmerta.

They walk outside, and wander around, and go into a couple shops. They browse, and Lily gets some candy at Honeydukes. She grabs a bag full of candy, and pays for it. James holds open the door for her, and she walks outside. They make their way back to Hogwarts. She sucks on a piece of chocolate, and offers James the bag. He grabs a couple pieces and they walk in silence.

When they are almost to the castle Lily decides to ask James a question….

"James?"

"Yes Lily pet."

"I was wondering…why are you so infatuated with me? You have almost every other girl at your feet…yet you chose me, who has never liked you before."

James stops walking, grabs Lily's hands, and looks her right in the eye. He grins at her.

"I have liked you ever since that first time I saw you on Platform 9 and ¾, looking lost and confused. You were gorgeous back then, and you've gotten even more gorgeous as you've gotten older. You were my first kiss. You were the only one that ever turned me down. You were the person that made me want to get up every morning, and live it to the fullest. You were the only person I was ever in love with."

"Oh James."

James looks away and Lily could feel her heart tugging inside her chest.

"Then why did you push me away? You broke my heart hard and fast. I had fallen for you, and you just tossed me away like I didn't matter. You were my first kiss and love, and you just got rid of me."

"I'm sorry Lily. I never meant to hurt you or push you away. I was scared though. When I kissed you that first time I felt so much chemistry…and it freaked me out. You were so reserved back then. I thought that I was the only one that felt that, so I decided to forget about it, and move on, but I couldn't. I was in love, and I have been ever since I first saw you. I never fell out of love with you Lily Evans. I love you with every fiber in my body."

Lily glances into James' eyes, and she makes her mind up and stands on her tippy toes and kisses him softly on the lips.

Lily pulls away, and James's eyes are twinkling and he has a huge grin on his face.

"What was that for?"

"I love you too James Ryan Potter."

James smiles from ear to ear.

"Does this mean you will be my girlfriend Lillian Makaya Evans?"

Lily nodded her head, and smiled, "Yes James…I will be your girlfriend."

James lifts Lily up, and twirls her around, and kisses her softly on the lips. Lily wraps her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck. James place his arms around her waist, and he stands there holding Lily, and kissing her for a long time.

Lily pulls away, and catches her breath. James begins kissing her neck. Lily plays with his hair, and tugs on it lightly. James pulls away, and looks into her eyes.

"Lily?"

"Yes James?"

"Why did you change your mind all of a sudden?"

"Well…once I heard you say that you loved me, that was all I needed to know."

Lily nuzzles into James' neck.

"We better be going back now James."

"Alright."

James sets Lily down, and they link their fingers together, and walk together into the castle.

"I'm so glad you finally said yes to being my girlfriend. You've made me so happy."

James leans over and pecks Lily on the top of the head. Lily looks up, and meets James' lips.

This is how they should have been all this time…. why did it have to take so long? So many years they could have been together, and they have just gotten together now, during 7th year. So much time had been wasted, and Lily intended to make up for it.

Well that's it so far…. Hope you like it. It's short, but with some much needed info. Please R&R, and the next chapter will be longer. 


	13. New Couple

Chp. 13- New Couple

Thanks to reviewers:

greengrl: thanks...keep reading

Manic Penguin: thanks!

Malfoy Vs Potter: hope it's better now!

Raine: glad you like it...here's the update! Sorry it took so long.

Silvera: thanks lol.

Last Time on I See You In My Dreams:

This is how they should have been all this time...why did it have to take so long? So many years they could have been together, and they have just gotten together now, during 7th year. So much time had been wasted, and Lily intended to make up for it.

Now:

They finally reached the castle, and walked into the Great Hall together...which was pretty full already. Everyone looked over at Lily Evans and James Potter hand in hand. Everyone gasped. Two of the best looking people in the school were off the market now. Everyone was quiet except for James and Lily's friends. They were yelling and screaming with delight. Sirius was whooping like mad. James leaned down, and kissed Lily lightly on hte lips, and then eventually pulled away.

Now Sirius and De were kissing. So were Remus and Anita. Also Sesaliey and her boyfriend. Adrianna just sat there because she didn't want to kiss Peter after what she found out about what had happened between him and Kat. She didn't want some cheap whore lover, that sucked in bed. Peter looked over at her hopefully.

James and Lily made their way over to the Gryffindor table and took the two seats left by their friends. James kept his hand intertwined with Lilys'. Lily smiled at him. Their friends finally broke apart, and looked over at them questionably.

Lily just shrugged at them, "What can I say? I'm a softie!"

James just smiled. He was in all his glory. He didn't even need to do the surprise apology, but he would still do it as a surprise. He was sure Lily would like it. He had to wait till they went on the muggle field trip though.

"Way to go James...you finally got your girl."

"Looks like you got yours' too," James replied and motioned to De.

Sirius grinned back.

"Remus hooked himself one too!"

James smiled at Anita. They were perfect for his best friends. He wrapped his arm around Lily, and then grabbed some food and began to eat. James couldn't help but be happy. He had everything he wanted now. This is going to be the best year ever.

Lily ate some too, but she was too excited to eat really. She had secretly loved James the whole time, but she hadn't wanted to admit it, since he had hurt her. She checked her schedule and saw she had Muggle Studies. James and Lily had most of the same classes, if not all of them...too bad she wasn't paired with him in potions, Lily thought, and then she shivered.

"What's wrong?"

"Just thinking of potions and what happened yesterday."

James just looked at her, and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry...if he ever touches you again, tell me, and I'll hex him into the next century."

Lily smiled at him. She waited for him to finish up, and she leaned over so she was next to De's ear.

"Forget about switching seats in D.A.D.A!"

I was thinking the same thing."

They began to giggling. James and Sirius looked at them, and shrugged. James finished up, and Lily and him got up and made their way to the Muggle Studies class with Sirius, De, Remus, and Anita who were done as well. Lily and James made their way to the back table in the middle, Sirius and De to the table on the left of them, and Remus and Anita to the table to the right of them.

Lily couldn't help but think that this year all her classes were going to get a bit more interesting, especially this one! Lily opened her bag, and grabbed out her book, some parchment, her quill, and some ink. James was doing the same. The rest of the class filed in, and Lily looked over at her best friend Dr with a huge grin on her face, which De returned. The professor began talking, and Lily felt a hand rest on her inner thigh. She glance over at James who had a grin on his face but was looking ahead at the professor.

Lily reached over and rested her hand on James' thigh as well. This time he looked over at her but she just smiled, and listened to what the professor said. The professor announced that this weekend they would be going into a muggle town on a visit. That was only one day away. They would leave Saturday at noon. Today was Thursday. Lily was excited, some extra time for her and James to spend together.

Finally the bell rang, and the class got up and made their way out of the classroom. Lily and everyone else had Defense Against Dark Arts, then Charms, and then Transfiguration.

Lily and James walked together, holding hands. They reached the D.A.D.A. classroom and walked in and took their seat. While they waited for the professor, James leaned over and kissed Lily lightly on the lips.

Lily could totally get use to this. She kissed him back. They had been kissing for a couple minutes when they heard the professor clear his throat. They broke apart, and Lily licked her lips. He stared at them for a second, and then started class. He collected their essays, and then they went over all the material they were suppose to have read on pages 1-30. After awhile the bell rang, and they went to Charms...which was Lily's favorite subject.

Professor Flitwick was already perched upon his stack of books, ready to take call. The three couples sat together. James had always fancied D.A.D.A over this. Flitwick began taking roll call, and then he did their seating chart as how they were sitting now.

He gave them a brand new spell to work on. Lily got it right away, and earned her house 20 points. She smiled at Professor Flitwick, who smiled back. Lily was clearly his favorite student. She was the best there was when it came to this stuff. Lily decided to help James out who was having a bit of difficulty with the spell.

"James, just let it roll off your tongue, and make sure you flick your wand fastly, and bluntly."

James tried again, and this time he got it. He got ten points awarded to his house for being the second one able to do it.

"Thanks babe."

Lily smiled over at him. She went over to where Remus, Anita, Sirius, and De were having some troubles with the spell as well.

"Ok as I told James just flick your wand fast and blunt, and let the spell roll off your tongue."

They did it all together, and it finally worked.

"Bravo! Five points a piece."

They all thanked Lily, who returned to her seat next to James. James just looked at her with pride etched on his face. He was dating the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts. Lily looked over at her and smiled sheepishly at him.

"Is there something on my face?"

"Nothing except your beautiful eyes, nose, and mouth."

"What happened to my eyebrows?"

James began laughing. She was funny when she wanted to be. A couple other people got the spell, and finally after an hour of just sitting there, they were released. Now all they had was Transfiguration with McGonagall.

"Today we will be learning how to change into an animal of your choice."

McGonagall changed into a tabby cat with markings around her eyes resembled her glasses. Then she transformed back into her human form.

"Begin when you are ready!"

James, Sirius, and Remus looked at each other. They had this in the bag. They waited for a bit, and then they transformed. James into a stag, Sirius into a big burly dog, and Remus into a werewolf. McGonagall come over to them and looked at what they had transformed into.

"I must say I'm impressed...I thought Ms. Evans would be the first one to transform. 20 points a piece to you gentlemen."

Lily looked at them shocked as they turned back into humans, and she sulked. James looked over at her.

"What's wrong Lily pet?"

"How come you got it right away, and I still haven't figured out?"

James glanced over at his friends.

"I guess it just comes to me naturally..."

Lily just sat there pouting.

"Want some help?"

Lily nodded her head.

"Well the first thing is to concentrate on what you want to turn into and concentrate on that creature only. Then put your wand above your head and bring it down, and say "Animagus."

Lily sat there concentrating on her animal, and then she lifted her wand and brought it down, while saying, "Animagus."

She turned instantly into a unicorn. She glowed pearly white, and had a horn growing out of her forehead. Her white hair gleamed.

"Absolutely beautiful," James said.

McGonagall rushed over, "I'm quite impressed Lily...what a wonderful creature to turn into. 15 points to you."

Once McGonagall left, James went over to Lily and pet her.

"Alright to change back concentrate on your human form."

Lily was instantly back to her human self. She smiled at James and hugged him.

"Unicorn huh?"

"You gave me the idea..."

"You're gorgeous as yourself, and in animal form."

Lily blushed and smiled at him. Remus and Sirius were trying to help De and Anita, but with no such luck. Lily could tell they weren't concentrating on the animal to turn into at all. Finally the bell rang, and everyone filed out. Lily and James said goodbye to their friends, and headed back up to the Head common room. They got inside, and James laid down on the couch, and pulled Lily on top of him.

Lily looked into his eyes, and kissed him slightly on the lips. He kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist. They just laid there kissing for a couple hours, taking breaths here and there. Lily was happy and content in James' arms. She was glad she hadn't slept with him to get back at him. She was so glad she still had her virginity to give away to him when the time was right. They fell asleep like that, not to wake till the next morning.

Well I know it's not long, but I decided to keep it short...next chapter will be a potions class, and maybe the muggle field trip if I get enough reviews!


	14. First Time for Everything

Chp. 14- First Time for Everything

Thanks to reviewers:

greengrl- thanks!

D-daygirl- glad you love it! ok here's the update...

Kerkera- thanks...i really appreciate when people tell me that...i'm glad you like my writing.

Last Time:

Lily looked into his eyes, and kissed him slightly on the lips. He kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist. They just laid there kissing for a couple hours, taking breaths here and there. Lily was happy and content in James' arms. She was glad she hadn't slept with him to get back at him. She was so glad she still had her virginity to give away to him when the time was right. They fell asleep like that, not to wake till the next morning.

Now:

Lily woke up, and felt James stir beneath her. She smiled, and got off of him. She made her way into her bedroom, and changed into a pair of tight jeans, and a tanktop. She brushed her hair, and then slipped her cloak on. She grabbed her bag which had her potions stuff, and wand inside it. She just had Potions and Herbology today. She swiped some lipgloss on, and looked at herself. She went back into the common room, and saw James was sitting on the couch, awake.

"Hey baby!"

"Hey Lils."

James gets up, and kisses Lily. Lily can feel her knees give away slightly. She wraps her arms around his neck, and kisses him back. She wishes they could have been together since the first year. They made the perfect couple.

They break apart. Lily smiles at him. James smiles back.

"Wait for me."

Lily nods and sits on the couch. James goes into his room, and shuts the door. Lily makes sure everything is in her bag, and then slings it over her shoulder. Finally James comes out wearing a burgundy t-shirt, a pair of dark jeans, and his cloak. His bag is slung over his shoulder. Lily smiles at him and stands. She grabs his hand, and they make their way out of the common room and downstairs to the Great Hall.

They walk in and sit next to their friends. Lily begins eating. She is hungry. She finishes eating, and then waits for James. She wasn't going to walk down to the dungeon without him! He finishes after awhile, and they walk downstairs. They wait for the door to open. As they wait a lot of people come down, including Lucius. He glares at both of them. Lily and James glare back at him.

Lily snuggles into James more. Finally the teacher opens the door, and everyone walks in. Lily kisses James quickly, and joins Lucius at his table. She scoots as far away as possible as she can. She doesn't want to be near that repulsive pervert. The class starts, and they continue their potions.

Lucius leers over at Lily. She pretends not to notice. He writes something, and then passes it to her.

_Had to get James to rescue you? It makes me sick seeing him kiss you! You know he won't always be around, and then I'll be around then!_

Lily shuddered, and grabbed her quill out and wrote back:

**No I can hurt you myself, but you took my wand away, so I couldn't do anything! I'm glad it makes you sick, and I want to let you know that I kissed him! You stay away from me Lucius!**

Lily passes it back to him. He reads it and writes back. He throws it back to Lily.

_You wouldn't hurt me...I know you like me deep down...you're just scared! You were probably thinking you were kissing me! I'll get you along eventually Lily, and finish what I started..._

Lily throws the paper into her bag, and continues brewing her potion. Her mind wanders to the note. Why did he have to like her? He is so gross.

Finally the potions master calls it's time to clean up, and Lily packs her things up. The bell rings and Lily goes to James, and kisses him long, and passionately. She glances over and sees Lucius steaming. She breaks apart, and James grabs her hand and smiles as they make their way to Herbology.

They are planting dangerous plants into new pots. They're wearing protective gloves, and goggles. Lily laughs as they boys are acting like monkeys with their gear on. They finish in no time, and then Lily and James walk around the lake, and talk.

"I wish we had been going out this entire time..."

"Me too..."

They walk back upstairs, and lay down on the couch. Lily has her head on James' chest. She gets up and kisses him lightly on the lips. She pulls back and see's James smiling. Lily smiles back, and kisses him again. Finally after kissing for awhile they fall asleep.

Lily wakes up and changes into a jean mini skirt, a black halter top and a pair of all black sneakers after kissing James quickly. Today at noon they go on the muggle town field trip. She brushes her hair, and puts it up in a messy bun. Then she swipes some tan eyeshadow on. She walks out, and James is already ready to go.

He's wearing a pair of light jeans, and a navy blue t-shirt. Lily smiles and sits on his lap, and nibbles on his earlobe. He groans. Lily kisses him quickly and then stands up. It's 11:15 right now. They walk down to the Great Hall, and eat quickly.

Lily, James, Sirius, De, Remus, and Anita make their way up to the Muggle Studies class. Half their class is already up there. After taking roll call to make sure everyone is there, he goes over the rules. They all listen, and then he grabs a old newspaper out of his desk, and holds it out to everyone.

At exactly noon the portkey takes them to the muggle town. There is tons of shops there. Lily grins. She has brought all her muggle money that she keeps on herself with her. She was going SHOPPING!

Everyone splits up after they agree to meet back at 5. Lily, James, and all their friends go into the first shop. It's a clothing store. Lily looks around, and grabs stuff for herself. So do De, and Anita. They go and change into different clothes. James decides to look for the dress for Lily.

He goes to the ball gown section, and looks for a baby blue dress in Lily's size. He finds one that is strapless, and is big on the bottom. It's floor length. He grabs it, and pays for it. He hold onto the bag tight. He could get the cake in the kitchen, so he needed to buy baby blue dress robe, Simon Birch, white lilies, a dvd player, and human clay cd by Creed, He told Sirius he was going to the entertainment store. Sirius nodded and tried to sneak in De's changing room.

James walked over to the music store, and grabbed the human clay cd, and then saw a dvd player, and then found the Simon Birch dvd. He purchased them, and hten thought if he needed anything else. He would have to get the flowers, and roves in Hogsmeade. He hid himself between two store, and then minimized the bags, and stuck them in his pocket. He walked back to the clothing store. Lily was trying stuff on. James peeked inside.

"James!"

"What," James asked as he smiled sheepishly.

"I could have been naked!"

"That's what I was hoping for..."

"Get out of here mister," Lily said to him and kissed him on the lips.

James pouted and then walked around the store. He would go out at lunch after grabbing something, and grab the lilies and dress robes from Hogsmeade.

Finally the girls finished trying on clothes, and bought half the store. Lily had 8 bags of clothes. James grabbed them from her, and she kissed his cheek. James smiled at her. They went into the music store, and some music was playing. All the girls started dancing to the fast song. Lily was smiling, and shaking her hips.

James could feel himself get turned on. She looked so sexy, and she was all his. She smiled over at James, and James beamed back. Lily looked through the cds, and grabbed a couple of her favorites. She bought them, and then they went and looked around. They bought some food at a place called McDonald's. James wolfed down a big mac, a super size frie, and drank his drink. That should hold him over instead of lunch.

They finally left after buying some other stuff. All six of them went back to the spot where they were to meet the teacher. Finally everyone gathered together, and were pulled into the portkey and back in the Muggle Studies classroom. It was supper time. James escorted Lily to the Great Hall.

"I gotta go do something, but stay in here...I'll come get you. I don't want you walking alone."

"Ok James. I'll wait for you."

Lily kissed James goodbye, and goes into the Great Hall and sits on the other side of De.

James makes his way to Hogsmeade. He stops at Gladrags, and purchases a baby blue dress robe. He grabs it, and buys it. Then he goes to the florist there. He buys a dozen of white lilies. He races to the kitchen, and asks the elfs for a chocolate cake. He grabs it, and races back up to the Head common room, and sets the flowers on his bed. He goes to Lily's bed, and lays the robe out, and then reaches into his pocket, and unminimizes the bags from the trip to a muggle town. He takes the dress out as well, and lays it on top of Lily's robe.

The he hooks the dvd player onto the t.v., and place Simon Birch inside it. He places the human clay cd into the stereo. He places the cake on his bed. He slips his tux and dress shoes on, and then puts his cloak back on and buttons it up.

He walks back down to the Great Hall, and sees Lily waiting for him. She rushes over to him.

"About time!"

"Sorry it took so long..."

"It's ok."

James kisses her softly, and then leads her up to the Head common room. Lily goes into her room to drop her bags off and gasps. She turns back and looks at James.

"Did you..."

James nods his head.

"Go put it on."

Lily smiles at him and goes inside. James goes into his room, takes his cloak off and hangs it up. He grabs the lilies and walks out to the common room. After a couple minutes Lily steps out with the baby blue dress on, withe the robe over it. She beams at James. James stands up and hands her the flowers.

"Oh James...you shouldn't have!"

"I wanted to do something special for you..."

"That's so sweet."

Lily kissed James, and then takes the lilies to her room. James starts playing 'With Arms Wide Open'. Lily walks out and stares at him.

"How did you know all my favorite stuff?"

"I asked De awhile ago on the train. I was going to use it to apologize to you, but now I thought I'd just surprise you."

"This is wonderful James..."

"Would you like to dance?"

Lily nods her head, and wraps her arms around James' neck. James wraps his arms around Lily's waist. They slow dance to the song. James leans down and kisses Lily on the lips. Lily pulls him close and they dance together while kissing. Finally they pull apart, and James stops the music. He starts the movie up, and goes to his bedroom and gets the chocolate cake. Lily licks her lips.

"Mmmmm Chocolate Cake! You're spoiling me James..."

"No...just nothing is too good for you."

"Thanks James...this is really nice of you."

Lily kisses him quickly and starts eating the cake, while watching the movie. They cuddle up against each other. Finally the movie is over, and they finished the cake. Lily leans over to James and kisses him passionately. James rests his hands on her waist. Lily breaks apart, and loks him in the eye. James looks back at her. She nods her head to tell him he's ready. James kisses her again, and then lifts her up. Lily wraps her legs around James' waist.

James walks over to his bedroom door, and walks inside. He closes it behind him and never breaks apart from lips. He makes his way to the bed, and lays Lily down on it, and climbs on top of her. He pulls her robe off, and kisses her neck. She moans slightly. Lily grabs his tux jacket and unbuttons it. She throws it off, and then takes his tie and shirt off. She runs her hand up and down his stomach.

James groans. Lily reaches down, and undoes his pants. She slips them off. James unzips Lily's dress. Now all she's wearing is a bra, and knickers. He snaps her bra off, and kisses her breasts, and then takes her right one in his mouth. Lily gasps. She archs her hips up. James can feel himself become hard. He kisses down her stomach, and stops at her knickers. He pulls them down, and then Lily reaches down, and pulls his boxers off. He looks her in the eyes and she looks at him. She smiles and kisses him.

James slowly enters Lily. She gasps, and digs her nails into James' back. He pulls out, and enters her again. Lily bites her lip and makes it bleed. After a couple times Lily starts crying out in ecstasy.

"OH GODS JAMES!"

James slams into her one last time, and cums. James lays down next to Lily.

"You were great Lils!"

James kisses Lily on the forehead, and then wraps his arms around her.

"Thanks...you were great James...I'm glad I waited for this moment."

"Me too."

James kisses her softly on the lips, and then Lily snuggles up against him. She lays her head on his chest, and they fall asleep almost instantly. Both with smiles on their faces.

Well that's it. Finally some action! Well please R & R, so I know what you think about the chapter...it's not very long, but not really short! Well hope you liked it.


	15. Peeping Lily and Sirius

Chp. 15- Peeping Lily and Sirius

_Lily's Thoughts_

Thanks to reviewers:

xoKaSsIeox: ok here it is

-Scp-: good lol.

greengrl: ok ok thanks...glad to hear it!

Last Time:

James kisses her softly on the lips, and then Lily snuggles up against him. She lays her head on his chest, and they fall asleep almost instantly. Both with smiles on their faces.

Now:

Lily wakes up and looks over at a sleeping James.

She smiles at last nights events come back to her. She slowly lifts the covers up and looks over at James.

Lily begins to giggle at what she sees...she never really got to look at him last night.

"Peeping Lily...huh?"

Lily drops the sheet and looks over at James.

He's smiling over at her with his hands behind his head.

Lily's cheeks blush bright red.

"I...um...I was just..."

She dies out and James just grins at her.

"Like what you see?"

Lily nods her head slightly and then blushes deeper red.

James leans over and kisses her passionately. Lily kisses him back.

_God that was soooooo embarrassing!_

Finally they pull apart and James gets up and slips some boxers on and pulls some pants on. He slips a shirt over his head and looks over at Lily who is still sitting in bed.

Lily gets out of the bed and walks over to the door, and James pushes her up against it.

"You know Lily...you look really sexy naked!"

Lily begins blushing again as James trails his hand down Lily's side.

He cups her breast and she moans.

James grins one more time before turning away and slipping his cloak on.

Lily opens the door and closes it and walks to her room. Just as she's about to go inside the portrait swings open and Sirius walks in.

His jaw drops and Lily flies into her room and slams it.

She's breathing deeply and her hearts racing.

Lily walks over to her wardrobe and grabs out a pair of knickers and a bra and slips them on.

She rustles through it and grabs a pair of faded low rise hip hugger jeans, and a black halter top.

Lily slips her clothes on and then brushes her hair out.

She place her wand in her back pocket, and slips her cloak on.

_God now that was REALLY embarrassing...Sirius just saw me naked!_

Lily sighs and then places her flip flops on her feet and walks out into the common room with her favorite book.

She lies down and reads.

After awhile she hears some chuckling and looks up. Sirius and James are staring at her.

"Awww...you put clothes on I see..."

Lily can feel her face burn.

"Stuff it Black!"

James and Sirius start laughing and collapse on the floor. Lily looks over the back of the couch at them.

"I'm so glad you find this humiliating moment hilarious...ha ha ha!"

She lays back down and pouts. The boys finally stand up.

"Just wanted to let you know Evans...you've got a smoking body!"

Sirius jets out before Lily can clock him. James sniggers and sits down on the couch and places Lily's feet on his lap.

"You know he loves joking around..."

Lily just looks at him.

"Yes...he's hilarious!"

James soften his face.

"Aww is my Lily sad..."

James climbs on top of her and nuzzles into her neck.

Lily begins giggling.

James kisses her neck and nibbles on her earlobe.

"Oh James!"

Lily sighs with content.

_This is absolutely perfect..._

James pulls away and smiles at her before kissing her lightly on the lips.

"What do you want to do today?"

"Just hang out...maybe go for a walk?"

"Sounds good Lils."

They walk down to the great hall and eat lunch.

Lily eats fastly and then waits for James to finish.

Finally he finishes up...the whole time Sirius was staring at her.

Lily grabbed James' hand and walked outside with him.

They made their way down towards the lake, and James sat down and pulled Lily down onto his lap.

The couple sat there just staring off, enjoying their company.

Finally after a couple hours of silence they make their way back up to the castly for dinner.

Lily eats a little bit...not feeling that hungry.

She can feel eyes boring into her. She knows it is Lucius.

"Hurry up James," Lily whispers.

"Why?"

"Because I want to get out of here before Lucius."

James nods his head and says goodbye to everyone.

They make their way up to the common room and Lily breathes a sigh of relief as they get inside.

"So..."

Lily looks over at him and smiles. She walks over to his room and collapses on his bed.

"I'm too tired..."

James nods his head and undresses till he's in his boxers.

"Are you going to change?"

"Uh..."

Lily strips down to her bra and underwear...

_It's not like he hasn't seen more of me...besides I don't feel like changing!_

James laughs and throws her a t-shirt of his.

Lily takes it, smiling, and slips it on.

James lays on the bed and cuddles up next to Lily.

"I love you Lils."

"I love you too James."

They fall asleep instantly with the same loving smile on their faces.

Well I'm leaving it there. Please R & R! Well can't wait to get some reviews...tell me what you think...


	16. Getting Naked

Chp. 16- Getting Naked

Thanks to reviewers:

-Scp-

greengrl

blade13hjp

Emma K

Last Time:

They fall asleep almost instantly with the same loving smile on their faces.

Now:

Lily woke up with her forehead up against James'.

She smiled and carefully removed his arms from around her waist. She slowly got off the bed and made her way over to her bedroom after closing James' door quietly.

Once inside of her room she grabbed a bra, a pair of knickers, a black mini skirt, and a baby blue tanktop. She went into the bathroom and started the shower.

She slipped her clothes off and stepped in it. When she was washing her hair James stepped in and smiled at her.

"Hey why didn't you wake me up Lils?"

"Thought you could sleep some more..."

James kissed her lightly and then began washing his hair. Lily smiled at him as she finished washing up and stepped out of the shower and dried off. She slipped her clothes on and waved her wand at her hair and it was dried and straight.

She brushed through it and then put on some powder, mascara, and tan eyeshadow. James stepped out of the shower and wrapped at towel around his waist. He walked over to Lily and kissed the top of her head.

"You look great."

"Thanks James..."

Lily kissed him lightly and then walked to her room to slip her cloak on, and buttoned it up and then grabbed her bag.

She sat on the couch, waiting for James. He finally stepped out of his room wearing a pair of faded jeans, a navy blue shirt, and a pair of black sneakers with his cloak open. He grabbed Lily's bag and held his hand out to her.

Lily happily took it and snuggled up next to James.

Whenever she was around him, she felt safe.

They made their way down to the great hall and sat by their friends.

"Hey Lily," De whispered to Lily.

"What?"

"Sirius just asked me out!"

"Wow...that's great."

"Yeah and Remus asked Anita out..."

Lily smiled over at Anita and Remus. They made a cute couple. Lily leaned back over towards De so no one would hear what she said.

"Did you sleep with him yet?"

"Not yet...I told him I wanted to wait for a couple weeks, so did you sleep with James?"

Lily nodded her head which admitted a gasp from De.

"Are you serious," she squealed.

"Yeah...after he did that thing with all my favorite stuff...just once."

"Awww that's so sweet!"

Lily smiled over at her friend. James squeezed her hand.

"Ready babe?"

Lily nodded her head and said goodbye to her friends.

She was still avoiding Sirius after what had happened.

James lead Lily down to the dungeon and snuggled up next to her as they waited to go into Potions. Finally after everyone was gathered around downstairs the professor opened the door and let them in.

Lily let James lead her to her table and gave him a kiss as he set her bag down and went to his table.

Lily scooted her chair away as far as possible away from where Lucius was going to be.

Finally Lucius walked in and leered over at her as he took his seat. After the professor talks for a little bit everyone continues on their potions.

Lily tried to ignore the looks Lucius kept sending her way. Thank god today was only one period of potions.

When class was almost done Lily finished her potion and took it up to the professor.

"Well this is yet another perfect potion Ms. Evans...full marks and fifteen points to Gryffindor."

Lily beamed at him and took her potion back. She packed up and sat there waiting for the bell to ring.

Just then a hand traveled up her thigh. She slapped it and glanced over at Lucius. He was looking furious.

Lily knew that she had been the only one to turn him down...all the other girls had been too scared, but Lily wasn't going to back down from that creep.

Anyway he was promised to Narcissa Black. Lily felt her heart go out to the girl. The girl was a year younger and she was infatuated with him, even though he was scum.

Lucius was 'going steady' with Narcissa, although he cheated on her regularly.

Lily smiled as her mind wandered to James. She looked over at him and smiled.

He smiled back and bottled his potion up to take up for grading.

Lily looked around and saw De, who waved at her. Lily waved back.

She was blessed to have such good friends and a great boyfriend. Finally the bell rang and Lily made her way over to James with her bag over her shoulder. She intertwined their fingers and they made their way up to Muggle Studies.

Lily settled down next to James inside the class and only paid attention when the professor called on her. This class was so boring, other than the fact that half of the stuff the professor taught was wrong.

Finally the bell rang and Lily made her way to Charms with James and their friends.

Today they were working on a stronger summoning charm. Lily got it down pat in no time and recieved 15 points to Gryffindor. She helped James out and then De, and Anita.

Finally they made their way downstairs and ate in the Great Hall. Lily grabbed some mashed potatoes with gravy, chicken, corn, and some more stuff. She ate and then leaned over to De.

"You want to come over tonight?"

De nodded her head and Lily poked James in his side.

"Ow Lils...what you want?"

"De is going to stay over tonight...so if you want to have someone over tonight..."

"Sure Sirius will come."

Lily grimaced slightly and James laughed and kissed her lightly.

"Don't worry...he won't tease you..."

They finished up and the four made their way up to the Head common room. James laid on the couch and pulled Lily down on top of him. Sirius sat in the chair and pulled De down onto his lap.

"So what are we doing tonight?"

Everyone looked over at Sirius and shrugged.

"How about truth or dare?"

James grinned at this idea.

"Sounds great mate. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Fine...um did you enjoy seeing my girlfriend naked yesterday morning?"

"Um yeah."

Lily blushes bright red, Sirius is grinning, James is cracking up, and De's mouth is open and she's staring from her boyfriend to her best friend.

"What? You saw Lily naked?"

Lily just nods her head as she hides her face in James' chest.

"How did you see her naked?"

"Well she was going into her room naked and I walked in the common room."

Sirius starts laughing and then De starts laughing. Lily throws a pillow at the two sitting the chair, then punches James in the arm.

"You said you weren't going to tease me about that..."

"No I said Sirius wouldn't!"

Lily glares at her boyfriend.

"You're evil!"

"And you love it..."

James hugs her and kisses her softly on the lips. Lily settles against him again.

"Ok Lily truth or dare."

"Truth Sirius."

"What do you really see in that prat right there," Sirius asks as he points to James.

Lily laughs.

"I don't know anymore really..."

James pouts.

"Ok ok, he's got an awesome body, he's sweet, caring, and all mine!"

Everyone starts laughing as James grins at her. Lily kisses him passionately and then pulls away.

"Ok truth or dare De."

"Truth."

"Ok when do you first start crushing on that oaf you're sitting on?"

"Last year."

Sirius grins at De who smiles back.

"Ok James truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"When did you start crushing on Lils?"

"First year."

James pulls Lily close and kisses her forehead. Lily smiles back at him.

"Ok Lily truth or dare?"

"Dare."

She grins at them all.

"Ohh...let me think...what can I make my baby do?"

"Nothing bad James!"

"Ok you have to wear a whipped cream bikini top."

Everyone started laughing.

"What?"

"You have to spray whipped cream in a shape of a bikini top on yourself."

"No way!"

"YOU HAVE TO," Sirius cried out.

"Accio whipped cream."

James grabbed the can that flew into his hand, and handed it to Lily, who took it reluctantly.

"For how long?"

"2 full rounds, so after 8 people do a truth or dare."

Lily sighed and walked into the bathroom and locked all the doors. She took her shirt off and shook the can.

She sprayed the whipped cream all over her breasts. It was freezing. She made sure she was covered and then made a thin trail up to her neck and then around to her back to look like an actual bikini.

Lily sprayed the last over her chest to make sure it was covered and walked back out. James and Sirius were grinning and whistling.

De was laughing.

"Maybe you should keep that on for later tonight..."

Lily blushed deep red, and sat next to James. She couldn't lean against anything.

"Ok truth or dare Sirius."

"Dare Lils."

Lily grinned. She had the perfect dare for him.

"I dare you to take your boxers off and stick them on your head and stay naked for a round of truth or dare."

"Ewww Lils...I don't want to see my best mate naked!"

De was grinning over at Lily, who grinned back.

"If he got to see me naked, then I get to see him!"

Sirius walked into the bathroom and stepped out a minute later with his boxers on his head and otherwise naked. He sat back on the chair and tried to pull De on his lap but she staid on the chair arm.

"I'm not covering you up!"

Sirius pouted and James wouldn't look over at him. Lily stared over at him and started laughing.

"What are you laughing at Evans?"

"You!"

Lily finally stopped laughing after a minute or so. James was pouting as well. Lily kissed him.

"You have nothing to worry about Jamesie...I like your body much better!"

James grinned at her and wiped some whipped cream off of her and licked his finger.

"Hey stay off my bikini!"

James just smiled shyly and kept his eyes off Sirius.

"Ok truth or dare De."

"Dare babe."

"Ok...you have to just wear your bra and knickers."

"Fine."

De slipped out of her jeans and pulled her shirt off of her body. She was wearing a lacy purple bra and boyshort knickers.

"Hey those are the ones I bought you for your birthday!"

De nodded her head.

"I have those in black, green, blue, and white."

James grinned at her. Sirius was grinning over at his girlfriend.

"Ok truth or dare James."

"I guess I'll do dare as well."

"Ok...um how about you drink a whole bottle of firewhiskey."

"That's no problem."

He waved his wand and summoned a bottle and chugged it down.

"Damn James!"

After two more people Sirius slipped his clothes on, and then 3 more Lily washed the whipped cream off and put her top back on.

Finally they called it a night after a couple more dares. James kissed Lily and Sirius kissed De. The two girls went to Lily's room and laid on the bed talking. James walked to his room and Sirius transformed James' nightstand into a bed and the boys fell asleep.

Lily looked at her clock at it was 11:30. They girls talked as they painted eachother's nails.

Finally after their nails were done, they changed into some pajamas and fell asleep next to each other.

Well that's it...hope you like it! Please R & R! try and update every two weeks!


	17. Followed

Chp. 17- Followed

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters you recognize!

Thanks to my reviewers!

Last Time:

After two more people Sirius slipped his clothes on, and then 3 more Lily washed the whipped cream off and put her top back on.

Finally they called it a night after a couple more dares. James kissed Lily and Sirius kissed De. The two girls went to Lily's room and laid on the bed talking. James walked to his room and Sirius transformed James' nightstand into a bed and the boys fell asleep.

Lily looked at her clock at it was 11:30. They girls talked as they painted eachother's nails.

Finally after their nails were done, they changed into some pajamas and fell asleep next to each other.

Now:

Lily got up before De, and took a quick shower. She looked in James's room and both boys were asleep still. She went back into her room and saw De was awake now.

"Hey."

"Hi Lily. Are you done in the bathroom?"

"Yup. You better hurry up before the boys get up and decide to join you," Lily said with a wink.

De laughed lightly and made her way into the bathroom. Lily looked through her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of lilac knickers and bra set. She grabbed a pair of capris, and a black t-shirt that had in lilac letters, "Don't hate me because your boyfriend thinks I'm cute."

She slipped these on, and then put some lilac flip flops on. She was brushing her hair, when De came back in.

"Grab whatever you want to wear De."

De looked through the wardrobe and slipped on a camoflague skirt and a hunter green tanktop. She slipped tan flip flops on, and smiled at Lily. Lily handed De her brush, and put a little powder, and lipgloss on.

De and Lily slipped their cloaks on and grabbed their bags. They walked out of Lily's room together, and were talking about everything.

All of a sudden they heard someone whistling at them.

They looked back and saw Sirius, and James.

"Wow. You girls look amazing."

Lily blushed and De grinned.

"You guys don't look too bad either."

James grabbed Lily's hand and kissed her quickly. Sirius wrapped his arm around De's waist and together the four walked downstairs. They sat together at the Gryffindor table. Lily grabbed some waffles, eggs, and sausage and ate slowly. She still finished before James though, and let her eyes wander around the room. She looked at the Slytherin table, and Lucius stared back at her. He smirked at her and continued to stare at her. She shivered and looked away.

"James hurry up."

He looked over at her.

"What's wrong Lily?"

"Nothing, just Lucius being creepy as always."

"Oh..."

James finished up and walked with Lily to class. Lily was just glad she wasn't in Potions today. The day went by quickly, and before Lily knew it, it was time to eat dinner.

She sat down at the table between De and James. De smiled over at her, and James squeezed her hand under the table.

"Hey Lils."

"Hey."

"So do you have any homework?"

"Yes. I have to read 10 pages, and write an essay so I'm going to the library for a bit."

"Ok. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No...I'll be fine."

"Ok."

Lily ate quickly and went up to the library. She grabbed out the books she would need and started her essay. She finished in half an hour. She felt eyes on her and looked around. No one was in view. She brushed it off and started reading her assigned pages. Finally she finished and put everything back in her bag. She looked through the books and grabbed one on fashion spells.

She exited the library and made her way to the Head common room. She heard footsteps behind her and started running. She made it inside, and was breathing deeply with her back against the portrait. James was sitting on the couch. He got up and stood in front of Lily.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing...someone was following me. I think it was Lucius."

"Ok Lils from now on I'm going everywhere with you."

"Really James...you don't have to do that."

"I know, but I want to and I need to!"

"James! I'm a big girl and I'm 17! You don't have to protect me."

"What's your problem Lily? I just want to make sure nothing happens to you!"

"I know...I'm sorry James. I'm just tense. Will you forgive me?"

"Yes."

James kissed Lily on the forehead and pulled her over to the couch. He laid down on it and pulled her on top of him. They laid there, neither talking until they finally fell asleep together, with Lily's head under James's chin and James's arms around Lily's waist.

Well I'm leaving it there. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think of it. Any suggestions would be welcome!


	18. Peaceful

Chp. 18- Peaceful

Last Time:

Lily ate quickly and went up to the library. She grabbed out the books she would need and started her essay. She finished in half an hour. She felt eyes on her and looked around. No one was in view. She brushed it off and started reading her assigned pages. Finally she finished and put everything back in her bag. She looked through the books and grabbed one on fashion spells.

She exited the library and made her way to the Head common room. She heard footsteps behind her and started running. She made it inside, and was breathing deeply with her back against the portrait. James was sitting on the couch. He got up and stood in front of Lily.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing...someone was following me. I think it was Lucius."

"Ok Lils from now on I'm going everywhere with you."

"Really James...you don't have to do that."

"I know, but I want to and I need to!"

"James! I'm a big girl and I'm 17! You don't have to protect me."

"What's your problem Lily? I just want to make sure nothing happens to you!"

"I know...I'm sorry James. I'm just tense. Will you forgive me?"

"Yes."

James kissed Lily on the forehead and pulled her over to the couch. He laid down on it and pulled her on top of him. They laid there, neither talking until they finally fell asleep together, with Lily's head under James's chin and James's arms around Lily's waist.

Now:

Lily woke up first and unwrapped herself from James's arms. She made her way to the bathroom and turned the shower on. She stripped out of her clothes and stepped under the warm water. She sighed as the water hit her skin, relieving the tension in her muscles.

Just then the door opened and James stood there naked. He grinned at her, and Lily couldn't help but smile back. He kissed her passionately, and massaged her breast. Finally the broke apart and Lily finished washing up.

She got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She made her way to her room and slipped her uniform on and then put her hair up into a messy bun.

Lily put some light make-up on and made sure she had the right books for class today.

She had Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy. James was only in Care of Magical Creatures with her. But she had De in her other classes, so it was fine.

She heard the shower turn off, and went out into the common room. She looked at the bookcase while she waited for James. Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her waist and she smiled. She turned around and saw James smiling at her.

"Hey Lils."

"Hi...What's your schedule for today?"

"I have Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, and a free period. You?"

"Same first period and then Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy."

James grabbed her hand in his and lead her down to the Great Hall.

Lily sat next to De and smiled at her best friend.

"Hey...we're alone for two periods today."

"I know..."

They grinned and finished eating. They waited for the boys, who were still stuffing their faces. Finally they were done and made their way outside. The teacher was standing there, smiling at them like a loon.

All the kids snickered. Their teacher was crazy...

Class started and they were basically just reviewing and boring crap like that.

Lily answered a couple questions and got 50 points for Gryffindor altogether. The bell rang and Lily and James kissed goodbye.

"See you at dinner."

De and Lily made their way to Ancient Runes and yet again they were reviewing.

"God I swear if we review in one more class...I'm going to go crazy."

"I know what you mean Lils."

Ancient Runes ended quickly and Arithmancy was boring, because yet again they were reviewing.

"I'm going to scream...Kill me now!"

De giggled at her friend being dramatic. The teacher looked over at them and raised his eyebrows. They quieted instantly and had to stifle their laughter so they didn't get yelled at.

Finally it was dinner time and they made their way to the Great Hall. They boys were no where to be seen.

"Hmm...this is shocking. Food is here, and the boys aren't."

"I know...it's pretty weird, huh?"

Lily nodded in agreement and ate a little bit of everything. The boys still hadn't showed up so De and Lily walked up to the Gryffindor Common Room together and talked for awhile. Finally decided to go to the Head common room and see if James was there. She was a bit worried about him.

She reached the common room in no time and let herself in quietly. She made her way over to James's room, and opened his door softly. He was asleep on top of the comforter. She started giggling lightly at this.

He looked sooo cute when he was asleep...

Lily walked over to James, and kissed him softly on the lips. She pushed his unruly hair away from his face, and stroked his cheek lovingly. Finally he woke up and squinted at her.

"Hey Lils. What time is it?"

"It's 6 right now. You slept through dinner James."

He rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"I'm starving. I'm going down to the kitchens. You want to come?"

"No I think I'll stay here. I want to do some reading. Ok?"

"Yup. That's fine. See you in a bit."

James kissed her on the lips and then got up. She heard the portrait close and she made her way into the common room and grabbed Hogwarts: A History off of the bookcase.

Lily laid down on the bed and had almost finished the entire book before she fell asleep. James walked in and saw her sleeping on the couch with an open book across her chest. He lifted her up, being careful not to wake her and placed her in her bed. He put the book on her nightstand and kissed her softly on the forehead before covering her up. He smiled to himself and shut the door, leaving a happy and peaceful Lily behind.

Well I know it's short, but at least it's something. Not much action or adventure in this chapter...well I hope you liked it! Please R & R and tell me what you think of it...


	19. I Love You

Chp. 19- I Love You

Thanks to the people that reviewed!

Last Time:

Lily laid down on the bed and had almost finished the entire book before she fell asleep. James walked in and saw her sleeping on the couch with an open book across her chest. He lifted her up, being careful not to wake her and placed her in her bed. He put the book on her nightstand and kissed her softly on the forehead before covering her up. He smiled to himself and shut the door, leaving a happy and peaceful Lily behind.

Now:

Lily woke up and looked around. She was in her bed, and her book was on her nightstand. She smiled. James must have put her in her bed. She got up and went into the bathroom.

James was standing there, with a towel wrapped around his waist. Lily smiled at him.

"Hi baby."

Lily smiled at him and kissed him.

"Hi James. Thanks for putting me in bed."

"No prob..."

He kissed her again and then left her in the bathroom and went to get dressed. Lily started the shower and sighed when she got into it. It was nice and warm and she washed up quickly before wrapping a towel around herself.

Lily went to her bedroom and got her uniform on. She left her hair down and put some blush and mascara on. She put some lipgloss on and then slipped her cloak on.

She grabbed her bag and stuffed her Potions and Charms into her bag.

Lily slung her bag over her shoulder and went into the common room. James was standing by a portrait and was looking at it. Lily grinned to herself and walked up slowly behind him. She placed her hands over his eyes, and felt him jump.

"Guess who..."

James turned around and wrapped his left arm around her waist.

"Ready to go Lils?"

Lily nodded her head and they made their way down to the Great Hall. James sat next to Sirius, and he was sitting next to De. Lily sat between James and Remus.

"Morning Remus."

"Morning Lily."

She smiled at him and grabbed an apple. She bit into it and ate it quickly. Then she got two waffles and some sausage. James had 4 waffles, 3 pieces of bacon, 3 sausage links, a huge pile of scrambled eggs, 2 pieces of toast, and some grapes on his plate.

"Jeez James...you eat more than twice what I do..."

"I have to keep up my strength...having a girlfriend takes a lot out of you."

Lily gasped at this. She punched him lightly and felt his arm wrap around her.

"I'm just kidding babe. I just like eating...I have a very high metabolism..."

Lily kissed him and finished eating her breakfast. She waited for James and they went down to the dungeons. James escorted Lily to her seat and kissed her.

"If Lucius does anything, tell me and I'll kill him."

Lily grinned at this.

"Yes but then you'd be in Azkaban..."

He kissed her before replying, "It would be worth it."

Lily sat down and waved at De when she came into the room. Lucius came and sat next to Lily, and he leered over at her. Lily ignored him.

"Hello pet."

Lily glared at Lucius.

"Leave me alone Malfoy."

The teacher came in and told them to get to work on a new potion of their choice. Lily got out the ingredients she would need for her potion and turned to the page in the book where it gave instructions on how to make it. She started adding things and cutting up some mandrake roots.

Just then she felt Lucius grab a lock of her hair and twirl it around his finger. She turned to glare at him.

"What the bloody hell are you doing? Get your hand out of my hair!"

She slapped his hand and he dropped it and glared at her. If anyone's looks could kill, it would be Lucius Malfoy's. She went back to chopping the roots and then added them. She stirred her potion for five minutes clockwise and then two minutes counterclockwise.

Lily let her potion simmer and then bottled it and gave it to the professor. He gave her full marks.

"Well done Ms. Evans."

Lily smiled at took her seat. She read her book for awhile when she felt a hand stroke her leg. It rested right below her skirt. Lily reached one hand down and slapped his hand hard. He didn't move his hand though. She grabbed at it and tried to pry it off. He grabbed her hand in his and entwined their fingers.

Lily tried to get her hand away from Lucius's cold hand. She dug her nails into his hand, yet he acted as if he didn't even feel it. Lily looked around and met James's eyes. He raised his eyebrow.

"Help," Lily mouthed to him softly. He nodded his head and grabbed his wand out.

He whispered a spell that shot out of the wand and hit Lucius's hand. He hid his wand quickly as Lucius shouted out in pain and in the process he let go of Lily's hand.

The professor looked up from grading papers.

"Something wrong Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius scowled.

"No professor."

Lucius went back to his potion, and after the professor got back to grading papers, he dug his nails into Lily's thigh. She winced and hissed at this. She slapped his hand hard and scooted all the way over on the bench.

"Don't you dare touch me again!"

He just sneered over her and took his potion up to the potions teacher. He let his hand trail over her shoulder as he went up there. Lily shuddered in disgust. The bell rang and Lily grabbed her bag and went out into the corridor. She breathed deeply. James came up to her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine."

They made their way to Charms. Professor Flitwick taught them a new spell, and Lily got it first, as usual. She got 10 points to Gryffindor, and she sat there. She lifted her skirt up a bit and saw marks on her thigh from where Lucius had grabbed her and dug his nails into her.

She put her skirt back into place and waited for class to end. When it was over, James grabbed her hand and dragged her to the Great Hall.

He had another huge plate full of food and had it gone almost as soon as Lily had her small plate gone. They said goodbye to their friends and made their way up to their common room. James pushed Lily down on the couch and climbed on top of her.

Lily smiled as her boyfriend laid on top of her. He was definitely heavy than her, but it felt nice with him lying on top of her. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. Lily kissed him back and felt her hands run over his shoulders and rest on his back.

She reached one hand up into his hair and tugged on it slightly. She felt his hands pull off her cloak and then pull her vest off, pulling their lips apart. He kissed her again and unbuttoned her blouse. Lily moaned as his hands brushed her breasts.

He pushed her shirt off and threw it on the ground with her cloak and vest. He took his own shirt and vest off and Lily stared at his bare chest. She ran her hands over it and felt him snap her bra off. He kissed down her neck before taking her breast into his mouth.

Lily gasped at this and felt him bite her nipple. Lily moaned at this and her hips crashed into James's. He groaned and Lily felt him poking her. He kissed down to the top of her skirt and undid the clasp. He slipped it off and then undid his pants. Lily reached down and slid his boxers off. He smiled at her. Lily looked down and blushed.

This was only the second time they had slept together. She could feel him and he pulled her knickers down. He looked down into her eyes. Lily stared into his and felt him slid inside her. He groaned at how tight she was.

"Gods I love you Lils," James said as he slid out and slid back in. Lily leaned her head back as he gave her pleasure.

He took this opportunity to suck on her neck, leaving a nice mark behind. He bit down on it lightly and Lily arched her back and her hips grinded against his.

"James!"

James smiled at her and kissed her soundly on the lips. Lily kissed him back and placed her hands on his shoulders. He slammed into her and she dug her nails into his back. James didn't seem to notice though.

Lily could feel herself overcome with pleasure and James soon followed her. They rode out the wave of ecstasy and James slumped down on top of Lily, exhausted.

He lifted his head up and smiled at her.

"You were great."

Lily smiled back at him.

"Thanks...you were great too."

James kissed her and then got off of her. He pulled her to his bedroom, neither caring that they were completely naked. James laid down and pulled Lily down next to him. She lay there in his arms for awhile. James let his hands wander over her breasts, then her stomach with feather light touches. He trailed them down to her thighs and stopped. He lifted his head and looked at her thigh.

"What's this?"

He was pointing at the nasty marks Lucius had left. Lily grimaced.

"Lucius dug his nails into me after you cursed him."

James's face contorted with anger.

"That bloody arsehole! I'm going to kill him."

James started to get up and he threw some clothes on. Lily got up and stood in front of the door.

"James stop."

"Why Lily?"

"Because then you're going to get in trouble and I'm going to hate myself."

"But he's just going to keep bothering you Lily!"

"No he won't James...he'll give up if I leave him alone."

James sighed and stared at Lily naked.

"Are you sure you don't want me to kick his arse?"

"As much as I would enjoy that, I would risk losing you then...you'd be expelled for sure James...I would be in a worse situation if you were gone. You know Lucius's father is very influential and has a lot of power."

James walked over to Lily and hugged her body to his. He stripped out of his clothes and pulled her back to the bed. He pulled her on top of him and kissed her.

"I love you Lily Evans."

Lily beamed at this.

"And I love you James Potter."

They lay there, in each other's arms and fell asleep.

Well that's it for now...I hope you enjoyed it! Please R & R and tell me what you thought of it!


	20. I'll Be There

Chp. 20- I'll Be There

Thanks to all those who reviewed my last chapter!

Last Time:

James walked over to Lily and hugged her body to his. He stripped out of his clothes and pulled her back to the bed. He pulled her on top of him and kissed her.

"I love you Lily Evans."

Lily beamed at this.

"And I love you James Potter."

They lay there, in each other's arms and fell asleep.

Now:

Lily woke up last and rolled over to find an empty bed. She sat up and didn't see James anywhere. She started to panic but heard the shower start.

She breathed in deeply and got up. She made her way into the bathroom and saw it was full of steam already.

Lily made her way over to the shower and opened the door. James was standing there naked, shampoo in his hair. He looked over and saw Lily. He grinned and pulled her into the shower, kissing her on the lips.

"I didn't know where you were...Usually I'm up first," Lily said against James's lips.

"Yes...well you must have been tired after last night!"

Lily rolled her eyes and smacked his arm playfully.

"You are so full of yourself..."

Lily took a shower after James finished. She went to her room and put on her uniform. She put her hair up into a ponytail and put on some make-up. She slipped her cloak on and grabbed her bag.

James was sitting on the couch, waiting for her. He smiled when she walked up to him and held his hand out to her. Lily took it and they walked to the Great Hall together.

Lily ate quickly and waited for her boyfriend to finish as well. They had Transfiguration and History of Magic today.

James pulled Lily up to the classroom and they sat together. De sat down at the table next to Lily and was sitting with Sirius. Lily grinned over at her best friend.

Class started at they were working on turning a teacup into a bird. Lily was the first to do the spell correctly and got 15 points added to Gryffindor. She helped James, and he got it, winning Gryffindor 10 extra points.

James grinned over at her and kissed her on the lips. The teacher reprimanded them for showing public affection, but she had a smile on her face.

Lily squeezed James's hand under the table and they sat there, holding hands till the bell rang. No homework was given and they made their way to Professor Binn's classroom.

He droned on about some war, as no one paid attention. Most were looking out the window at the nice day outside. Others were passing notes, and a few like Lily and James were staring at each other.

Class went by quickly and the couple went down to the Great Hall for lunch. They ate slowly since they had no classes after lunch.

Lily told James she was going to the library and made her way upstairs. She looked through the rows of books and found what she was looking for.

She went to Madam Pince's desk and checked the book out. The older lady smiled at the Head Girl.

"How are you dear?"

"I'm great. How are you?"

"Well I can't complain...I haven't seen you around lately."

"I've been busy with school..."

Madam Pince nodded and handed Lily the book. Lily took it with a smile and made her way up to the Head common room. On her way up there, she felt as if she was being watched. She moved quicker and then broke out into a run. She didn't stop running till she was inside the common room. James was no where to be seen and she went into her room, breathing deeply to try and catch her breathe.

Lily laid on her bed and felt tears in her eyes.

It had to be Lucius that was following her...

Lily shuddered at what he would have done if he caught her and fell asleep.

She was shaken awake and looked up to see James looking down at her with concern. He wiped away the tear trails and hugged her to him.

"What's wrong babe?"

Lily thought of telling him the truth but told herself not to.

"Nothing...just emotional...It's a girl thing..."

James nodded but looked like he didn't believe her. He started to leave but Lily grabbed his arm.

"Will you stay with me?"

James looked at her and laid down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head next to hers'.

"I'll stay with you whenever you want me to...If you need me there Lils, then I'll be there."

Lily cried quietly and fell back into a deep sleep, her troubles swimming around in her mind.

Well I know it's really short but I can't think of what to write. I hope you liked it! Please R & R and tell me what you think of it!


	21. How Sweet

Chp. 21- How Sweet

Thanks to my reviewers! You guys rock!

Last Time:

James looked at her and laid down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head next to hers'.

"I'll stay with you whenever you want me to...If you need me there Lils, then I'll be there."

Lily cried quietly and fell back into a deep sleep, her troubles swimming around in her mind.

Now:

Lily woke up and felt her eyes were puffy from crying herself to sleep.

She felt James's arms around her and pulled them off delicately, careful not to disturb him.

She made her way into the bathroom not bothering to lock the door behind her. She started the shower and let the warm water fall over her.

It only took her about ten minutes to wash up and just as she was washing the conditioner out of her hair, James opened the shower door and stepped inside.

Lily looked over at him and smiled. He looked absolutely perfect naked...James kissed her passionately and wrapped his arms around her waist. Lily smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck.

James walked her up against the wall, effectively sandwiching her between the wall and his body. Lily felt him trail his hands down her body, letting them linger on her breasts. Finally he made his way down south and rubbed her. Lily broke apart from his lips and moaned. James lifted her up and Lily wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt him slide inside her and leaned her head back.

James trailed kisses up her neck as he slid in and out of her. He stopped at pulse point and slowly sucked on it. Lily sighed contently and ran her hands over his back. He bit on her earlobe and Lily dug her nails into his back. He trailed kisses across her jaw before planting his lips firmly on her's.

Lily felt herself start to climax and yelled out James against his lips. James groaned and followed her in ecstasy.

Once both were done and breathing deeply, James slid out of her. He kissed her on the lips again and ran his hand through her still wet hair.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips.

Lily smiled before replying, "I love you too."

James grinned and stood back so he could look at her. She had water droplets still on her body and she was grinning at him. James trailed kisses along her neck again.

"James...We better get going otherwise we're going to be late. I love when you kiss my neck but it's a bit distracting...I lose track of time."

James smiled at her and kissed her quickly on the lips before she left. She made her way to her bedroom and slipped her uniform on quickly over a pair of black silk knickers and matching bra. She brushed her hair out and then pulled the front part back in a barette. She decided to leave the make-up off and grabbed her bag before shoving her Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures into it.

Lily slipped her cloak on and then slung her bag over her shoulder. She went into the common room and sat on the arm of the couch to wait for James.

He came out two minutes later and grabbed her hand. They walked down to the Great Hall together and sat down between Sirius and Remus. Sirius was next to Lily and smiled over at her.

Lily smiled back and grabbed some food to eat. She was eating some pancakes and sausage patties. James had another huge plate of food as always. Lily grinned to herself as she watched him stuff all it away.

"I don't know where you put all of that..."

James grinned over at her and kissed her quickly.

"Yes...Well I don't know how you can be full by eating three pancakes and two sausage patties."

"I don't have a very big stomach."

James nodded and went back to eating. Lily was done and waiting for her boyfriend for five minutes. Finally he was done and he walked her to Ancient Runes. He kissed her goodbye and made his way to his class. Lily watched him leave till she couldn't see him anymore. She made her way to the table she normally sat at. De came in a few minutes later and sat down next to her.

"Hey...How have you been?"

"Brilliant..."

De laughed and smiled.

"That good Lils?"

"Oh yes...I can't believe how sweet James is...He told me he loves me..."

"Aww how sweet. I wish Sirius would say that..."

Lily giggled and discussed the two boys with her best friend. The teacher came in and told the students to settle down. She put a code up to decipher and sat down at her desk to grade some papers.

Lily worked hard at cracking the rune and finally deciphered it. She went up to the teacher who smiled at her.

Professor Jennings looked over her work and smiled.

"Perfect Ms. Evans. Fifteen points to Gryffindor."

"Thank you."

"You are quite the hard worker. Have you ever thought about working at the Ministry to dechiper runes?"

Lily shook her head no.

"Well you would be perfect for the job."

Lily smiled at took her seat again. De grinned over at her before rolling her eyes slightly. Lily laughed softly as she looked up at her Professor. Perhaps she was right. Lily was always the first to decipher the runes while all the other took at least several more minutes if not more to crack them.

The bell rang signaling the end of class. Lily put her stuff back in her bag and made her way with De out to the Care of Magical Creatures class. When they got out there, both of their boyfriends were already out there.

Lily walked over to James with a smile on her face and hugged him. He hugged her back and kissed her quickly on the lips. They pulled apart when the Professor cleared his throat.

De and Sirius who had been standing next to them, smiled to each other and grinned over at the other couple. They were madly in love already...Everyone knew they would get married after school.

Class was rather boring since they were learning about a creature that they all knew about it. There wasn't much to learn about a Puffskein. Lily looked over at James with adoration in her eyes. He looked back at her with the same look.

The Professor assigned them twenty pages to read for homework right before the bell ran. Lily walked hand in hand with James to lunch and she ate some chicken and mashed potatoes. She waited for dessert to appear and ate some treacle tart. James was still digging in and she waited patiently for him.

Most students were already gone when the two left. They made their way up to the Head Common Room and settled down on the couch to read the pages for Care of Magical Creatures.

Lily started reading and James yawned.

"Will you read out loud?"

Lily smiled over at him and nodded. She read out loud and when she was done she looked over at James. He was sleeping soundly and was snoring softly. Lily grinned and got off the couch. She grabbed out her wand and waved it at him. He was instantly lifted of the couch as if by invisible hands. She kept her wand trained on him as she slowly walked back to his bedroom. She opened the door and walked over to his bed.

Slowly she lowered her wand down so he was sleeping on his bed. She slipped his shoes and socks off before waving her wand. His clothes undid themself and flew into a chair in a pile after folding themselves.

Lily pulled the blanket up over him so he wouldn't get cold. She kissed his forehead and pushed his hair out of his face. She took his glasses off before leaving the room, closing the door behind her quietly.

She made her way to her room and threw her bag onto her chair. She slipped out of her uniform and bra before putting on a black tanktop and white shorts. She fell into her bed, groaning at how nice it felt. She fell asleep quickly, dreaming of James.

Well I know it's not exactly long, but I'm leaving it ther. I hope you like it. Please remember to review and tell me what you think.


	22. Plans

Chp. 22- Plans

Thanks to my reviewers!

Last Time:

Slowly she lowered her wand down so he was sleeping on his bed. She slipped his shoes and socks off before waving her wand. His clothes undid themself and flew into a chair in a pile after folding themselves.

Lily pulled the blanket up over him so he wouldn't get cold. She kissed his forehead and pushed his hair out of his face. She took his glasses off before leaving the room, closing the door behind her quietly.

She made her way to her room and threw her bag onto her chair. She slipped out of her uniform and bra before putting on a black tanktop and white shorts. She fell into her bed, groaning at how nice it felt. She fell asleep quickly, dreaming of James.

Now:

Lily woke up in her own bed, alone. She had dreamt about marrying James, and awoken with a smile upon her face.

She slipped out of her bed and made her way to the bathroom. She turned the shower on, washing up quickly.

James still wasn't up, so she decided to go get ready. She slipped into her bedroom and pulled on her uniform before putting her hair up in a ponytail. She heard the shower turn on in the bathroom and smiled to herself.

She left her make-up off and slipped her cloak on. She grabbed her bag, shoving in her Arithmancy and Herbology into it. She looked in the mirror before going to the common room.

Lily waited patiently for her boyfriend, who came out looking perfect fifteen minutes later. He kissed her lips passionately, wrapping his arms around her waist as he did so.

Lily smiled against James's lips and kissed him back. He pulled back several minutes later, gracing her with a cheeky grin.

"How did you move me last night?"

"Levitation."

James grabbed her hand and squeezed it. He pulled her towards the portrait, and they headed down to the Great Hall hand in hand. Lily took a seat next to her friend De and smiled over at her. Sirius was on the other side of De, and he grinned over at James.

"Hey mate."

"Hey Sirius. You guys want to come back to the Head common room after supper?"

Sirius and De exchanged a look before nodding.

"Sounds great."

Lily nodded in agreement, and grabbed a blueberry muffin to munch on. She ate it quickly before eating two pancakes and a smile pile of scrambled eggs.

She waited for James, and he walked with her to class. He kissed her quickly on the lips before she took a seat in the classroom.

Arithmancy was fairly boring, and it went quickly. Lily headed out to the grounds and went to Greenhouse Two. She saw James was already there and she took the seat to the left of him. He smiled at her, and entwined their fingers together. Professor Sprout started class when everyone was there, and they learned about a new plant.

Lily hadn't even heard of it, which was surprising. They had to replant it and then care for it.

James was having a bit of difficulty with it, since the plant was currently trying to bite his fingers off. It nipped him and James yelled loudly.

"Bloody hell you stupid plant."

"Mr. Potter! Watch your language or I will have to send you to the Headmaster."

James grumbled under his breath about stupid old hags, and Lily elbowed him in the stomach. He didn't need a detention or anything. He was Head Boy and had to set an example.

He looked over at his girlfriend with a scowl.

"Behave James," Lily whispered, "because if you get detention they're won't be any more late nights..."

He grinned at this, and remained quiet. He finished replanting his plant and watered it. Professor Sprout showed them where to place the plants as the class ended. James was looking at his bite.

"Does this look infected," he asked, showing her his finger.

Lily grabbed it and looked at it.

"It's fine James..."

"If you kiss it, it'll feel better," he said softly, reminding Lily of a small child.

She laughed softly before placing a soft kiss upon the bite. James grinned and kissed her on the lips afterwards. They pulled apart and headed up to the castle with De and Sirius. They went to lunch, and James stuffed himself until he couldn't eat anymore. Lily just nibbled on some food, since she was not really hungry.

"So we'll see you after supper then?"

De nodded at Lily. She leaned over and whispered something so the boys couldn't hear.

"We should tease the boys by pretending to go into your room, leaving them alone."

Lily grinned as she nodded.

"Yeah we'll tell them we're having a girl's night," she whispered back.

"What are you two talking about," James asked loudly.

Lily patted his knee.

"Nothing James."

He quirked his eyebrow at this.

"I don't like the sound of that nothing. What are you planning?"

"I was planning on kissing you," Lily whispered before planting her lips against his.

James instantly forgot what he had been talking as he kissed her back. Lily could hear catcalls and whistling as they kissed. She grinned against James's lips. She pulled back after a minute, and saw her boyfriend's eyes were shining.

He grabbed her hand, dragging her up to the Head common room. Lily laughed as he hurried along. Once they were in the common room, James kissed her hungrily on the lips. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tippy toes as she kissed him. James wrapped his arms around her waist, and started walking her backwards to his room.

Lily felt her back hit the door, and she reached to grab the door knob. She pushed the door open, almost falling backwards. James walked them over to the bed after he shut the door again.

Lily laid down on the bed, pulling James down on top of her. She pushed his cloak off and then lifted his vest. He broke their lips apart to let her slide it over his head before kissing her again.

James pushed her cloak off, throwing it on the ground. He slipped her vest off as well, and then started unbuttoning her shirt as she unbuttoned his. Lily pushed his off, and ran her hands down his chest and stomach. James pulled her tie and shirt off before reaching behind her and flicking her bra off.

His hands massaged her breasts, and his thumb ran over her nipple. Lily gasped and felt James's tongue enter her mouth. It searched every inch over her mouth before massaging her own tongue.

She felt James slip her skirt and knickers off as she worked on his pants. She pushed them down along with his boxers, and felt him slide inside her. She moaned and arched her back.

"I love you Lils," James whispered against her lips as he pumped himself in and out of her.

"I love you too," she said softly as James made love to her.

Lily held him closely, keeping her arms around his neck, her hands resting on his back. She could feel his muscles move under her hands and smiled at him.

James smiled back and after a few minutes, Lily tightened around him. She moaned loudly and held her boyfriend even tighter.

"Oh gods James..."

James groaned loudly, spilling his seed inside her. He stared down at Lily as they climaxed together.

"Merlin Lily..."

He collapsed next to her after they were both done. He pulled her close, and Lily rested her head on his chest. She stared up at him with her emerald eyes. James cupped her cheek, and Lily leaned into his warm hand.

"I don't know what I would do without you Lily..."

Lily blushed at this. James was staring at her with more love than she had ever noticed before. She felt herself unable to look away from him.

She felt his other hand run down her spine, causing her to shiver and cuddle closer to his body. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"We only have about a month left till the holidays...Are you staying here or are you going home James?"

"I hadn't really thought about it yet."

"I'm staying here...My sister and her new husband are staying with my parents, and I don't want to be there. That man is absolutely horrible..."

James watched as Lily's lips trembled.

"What's wrong Lily?"

"It's nothing James," Lily replied and smiled at him.

"Well I'm staying then if you are. I'm not going to leave you alone."

"You can go home James...I'm sure your parents will want to see you."

"Well they can see me when school lets out. I want to be with you Lily...besides who knows what Malfoy is doing, and there's no way I'm going to let him anywhere near you. I need to be here to protect you and know you're safe."

Lily smiled up at her boyfriend. He was absolutely wonderful...She looked over at the clock and saw they had about an hour till supper. She felt James's lips upon her's when she turned her head back towards him.

She kissed him back, wanting to make the moment last as long as she could. They kissed for nearly half an hour before breaking apart.

Lily rested her head on James's chest, listening to his heart beat. She smiled to herself as she felt his lips kiss the top of her head.

"We'd better get going," Lily whispered softly, and lifted her head.

James nodded and they got up, slipping their clothes back on.

James wrapped his arm around Lily's waist, and they walked down to the Great Hall together. It was practically empty so they took a seat in the middle of the Gryffindor table. They started eating, waiting for their friends.

I hope you all liked it...I know I skipped Halloween and stuff but I want to get to Christmas. So just imagine that it already happened. I'm going to skip ahead some anyway for Christmas to be in chapter twenty four I think. Well I can't wait to hear from all my readers! I love you guys!


	23. Alone Time With Wild Lily

Chp. 23- Alone Time With Wild Lily

Thanks to everyone that reviewed chapter twenty two!

Last Time:

Lily rested her head on James's chest, listening to his heart beat. She smiled to herself as she felt his lips kiss the top of her head.

"We'd better get going," Lily whispered softly, and lifted her head.

James nodded and they got up, slipping their clothes back on.

James wrapped his arm around Lily's waist, and they walked down to the Great Hall together. It was practically empty so they took a seat in the middle of the Gryffindor table. They started eating, waiting for their friends.

Now:

Lily raised her eyebrows at De, who nodded. They grabbed their boyfriends arms and lugged them up to the Head common room. Sirius was protesting about not being able to finish eating, but the girls just laughed at him. He pouted but stopped when De gave him a kiss.

"Get a room," Lily said playfully.

De grinned over at her best friend and tugged on her boyfriend's arm. They went upstairs and settled down in the common room. Sirius and De were currently sitting in an armchair together, and James was sitting on the couch with Lily lying down, her head in his lap. He smiled down at her and she grinned back.

"I can see you've both become closer than ever with each other," De said, stating a fact.

Lily looked over at her friend and nodded. She winked at her and both sat up.

"Where are you going," James asked.

"Oh De and I were thinking of having a girl's night in my room."

De tried to stand up but Sirius wouldn't let her go. She turned around and glared at him.

"I'm not letting you go."

She smacked his hands, and he instantly let go of her. Lily looked at James, who was pouting.

"You're going to leave me all alone Lils?"

She felt her heart tug at this, but she nodded softly.

"We'll come back out in a bit. I want to talk with De for awhile...Ok?"

James sighed and nodded. He laid down on the couch and started talking about Quidditch. Lily and De rolled their eyes and started laughing as they headed to Lily's room.

The two girls settled down on Lily's bed after she had shut the door.

"So what's new with you?"

"Oh nothing...So why did you have a big grin upon your face when you came to dinner?"

Lily smiled as she remembered what James and her had been doing.

"Well James and I kind of shagged before we went down there."

De squealed and nudged Lily in the side at this. Lily started giggling as well and the two girls fell on their sides.

"You bag girl Lils."

"What can I say? James rubbed off on me."

"I think he's done a lot more than that," De replied with a wicked grin.

Lily hit her on the head with a pillow and this started a pillow fight. Pretty soon there were feathers flying in the air and two girls laughing. James popped his head in and his jaw dropped at the view. The two girls were bouncing up and down on the bed as they hit each other. James felt himself become aroused as Lily's skirt came up to show her burgundy knickers.

He motioned for Sirius to join him and the two looked at the girls. Lily felt eyes on her and turned her head to the door. She saw both boys looking at them. She smiled to herself and threw her pillow at them.

James ducked so it hit Sirius right in the face. He had feathers in his mouth as the pillow slid down to the ground. De, Lily, and James all started laughing at him. He spit the feathers out and glared at Lily.

"What was that for?"

"For peeping on us and for seeing me naked."

Sirius looked like he was about to argue but shrugged instead.

"Fair enough."

Lily got off the bed and pushed the two protesting boys out of her room. She closed the door and ran to her bed, falling on it dramatically. De laughed as she bounced up.

"Merlin those boys are pathetic."

"I can't believe you hit Sirius in the face with a pillow. That was wonderful...Even though he's my boyfriend, it's still hilarious."

They both laughed at the look on his face. It was absolutely priceless.

"So what do you want to do?"

"We could paint each other's nails and do each other's make-up," De suggested.

Lily nodded in agreement and grabbed her thing of nail polish. De picked out a navy blue color and Lily got to work on her toe nails first, then she did her fingernails.

"What color do you want Lils?"

"Um...How about burgundy?"

De grabbed the burgundy nail polish and got to work on Lily's nails. She finished ten minutes later and the two waited patiently for their nails to dry.

"Oh! I want to do you hair and make-up Lils, and then pick out an outfit for you. James will be stunned when he sees you."

"Ok," Lily agreed.

De grabbed Lily's arm and took her over to the vanity. She made sure Lily's back was to the mirror and started working on her make-up. Lily waited patiently for De to finish, and smiled as she started on her hair. De stepped back to look at her work.

"Ok let's get you changed and then you can see everything."

Lily walked over to the wardrobe with De. De shuffled through the clothes and bit her lip as she tried to decide what Lily was going to wear. Finally she grabbed out a pair of dark jeans and an emerald green top. Lily slipped them on with some black lace knickers. The top was a tanktop and had sequins all over it. It had a bunched scoop neck to show off some cleavage and had criss crosses along the top of the back to show off some skin.

The jeans were tight and hugged her curves. De stood back and smiled.

"You look amazing Lily. James is going to be drooling."

Lily rolled her eyes and went to look at herself. Her jaw dropped. She looked fantastic. She had dark gray eyeshadow, black mascara, and black eyeliner to make her eyes stand out and it gave them a smoky seductive look. She had on some light pink blush and some red tinted lipgloss to make her lips stand out more.

Her hair was up in an elegant twist, with a few pieces down to frame her face. They skimmed along her shoulders, contrasting with her top.

"Wow De. You should totally make a living out of doing people's hair and make-up."

"Yes...I am quite good aren't I?"

"Yes you are. You're amazing."

De stood next to her and looked at her work.

"Well you're naturally beautiful Lily. I just accented your best features...Well come to think of it, you don't have any bad features in the first place."

Lily scoffed as she looked over at her best friend. She was honestly delusional.

"I hate my red hair..."

"Yes but it looks wonderful with your skin tone and eyes. Besides James likes it...I'm positive he loves your red hair."

"You really think so?"

De nodded and looked at the clock. It was now nine.

"Well I suppose we'd better go out there with the boys. I'll take Sirius with me, and leave you two alone."

"Why," Lily asked.

"So you can have some alone time Lils..."

Lily blushed deep red at this.

"Don't blush Lils...It's unbecoming."

Lily glared at her best friend before laughing. De was crazy sometimes, but Lily loved her for it. She breathed deeply and they made their way out into the common room. James and Sirius looked up as the two girls walked out. Both of their mouths dropped open and their eyes widened.

De slapped her boyfriends arm.

"Stop staring. She's James's girlfriend and I'm your's you pig."

Sirius grinned over at her and grabbed her bum. She squealed in surprise.

"Well we'll be going now."

"What why?"

De gave him a look, and he instantly got out of the chair. De waved bye and pulled her boyfriend along and out into the corridor. Lily looked over at James, who was still staring at her.

"James?"

Lily walked closer to him, and waved her hand in front of his face. He finally snapped out of it and stood up. Lily looked up into his eyes as he stared down at her with lust.

His arms wrapped tightly around her waist, bringing her flush with his body. Lily gasped in surprise and saw James's grin widen at this.

"What are you all made up for?"

"De said she wanted to do it to stun you, and after she was done, she said she was leaving us alone for some alone time."

"I'll have to thank her later," James replied before kissing her hungrily on the lips.

Lily let out a low moan as she kissed him back. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to his bedroom. Lily smiled at him as he opened his bedroom door before closing it and pushing her up against it. Lily laughed softly before James's lips claimed her's.

They snogged each other senseless as James slowly walked towards the bed. Lily pushed him down, and climbed on top of him, never breaking their lips apart. Lily slipped James's cloak off and started unbuttoning his pants. She slowly slipped them off. She could feel James was hard already.

Lily broked apart from James's lips to pull his vest off. She grinned down at him as she loosened his tie, throwing it behind her. James grinned back up at her as she ripped his shirt off.

"Lils! You're wild..."

Lily grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head. James let out a throaty moan as her breast came into view. He reached his hands to her pants, hurriedly unbuttoning them. Lily slipped them off and grabbed James's boxers. She pushed them down and he kicked them off.

Lily straddled his hips and felt him slide inside her. She let out a soft moan and rested her hands on James's chest. She slowly moved up and down on him. James watched her ride him and brought her body to him. He took her left breast in his mouth, sucking softly on it. Lily groaned as he took her nipple in between his teeth, softly tugging on it.

"Gods James..."

James smiled up at her, reaching a hand down to rub her clit. Lily shuddered with pleasure and quickened her pace. She dug her nails into his chest as she got closer and closer to her climax. She tightened around him as she experienced wave after wave of ecstasy. James moaned her name as he joined her. Lily arched her back as she sat there, climaxing.

"Sweet Merlin," she gasped out as she collapsed on top of James.

She was utterly exhausted. She rolled off of James and laid next to him. James looked over at her.

"Good Lord Lily...Where did all that come from? I've never seen you so in charge."

Lily smiled softly at him and kissed him tenderly.

"I don't know...I just felt like doing it."

"Well you should do it more often," James said with a big grin.

"James?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like my red hair?"

James looked at her oddly before laughing softly.

"Yes Lily...I love your red hair. Why?"

"I don't know...It's just I don't like it."

"Why not?"

"I just don't...Everyone else has blonde or brown hair usually...and I have bright red hair."

"Exactly. You're different, and that's why I like you so much. You're not like everyone else. Plus it looks wonderful with your emerald eyes."

Lily smiled over at her boyfriend and snuggled close to his body. She closed her eyes, letting James's breathing lull her to sleep.

Well that's all of this chapter. I hope you all like it. I'm going to skip ahead in the next chapter to, and Christmas will be chapter twenty five. Please leave me a review, and tell me what you thought of it.


	24. Her Protector

Chp. 24- Her Protector

Thanks to anyone who reviewed!

Last Time:

"Yes Lily...I love your red hair. Why?"

"I don't know...It's just I don't like it."

"Why not?"

"I just don't...Everyone else has blonde or brown hair usually...and I have bright red hair."

"Exactly. You're different, and that's why I like you so much. You're not like everyone else. Plus it looks wonderful with your emerald eyes."

Lily smiled over at her boyfriend and snuggled close to his body. She closed her eyes, letting James's breathing lull her to sleep.

Now:

The month went by quickly, and before the students knew it, it was practically Christmas. They had one weekend before Christmas left to shop, and Lily decided to get the presents for her friends and family then.

James and Lily woke up the morning of the Hogsmeade trip in Lily's bed. Lily snuggled closer to James, wanting to keep his body heat against her. Once she got out of the bed, she would be freezing. It had already been snowing for about a month, and the temperature had dropped drastically from Thanksgiving.

Lily finally left the heat of the bed to start a hot shower. James joined her after a minute, and Lily quickly finished up, placing a kiss upon her boyfriend's lips.

She got dressed in a pair of tight hip hugger jeans and a black turtleneck sweater. She pulled her cloak on, and slipped some black trainers on before brushing her hair out. She put on some light make-up before slipping her wand and money into her pocket.

Lily grabbed a thick winter jacket along with a scarf, hat, and mittens. She would put them on before they went out in the snow. She went out into the common room, sitting on the couch to wait for James.

He walked out three minutes later, looking absolutely perfect in his dark jeans and navy blue hoodie. He had a coat on his arm, and offered Lily his right hand. She took it with a smile, and the couple made their way down to the Great Hall, where people were wearing layers of clothes to ward out the cold.

It was colder down here, and Lily couldn't imagine how the Slytherins all survived in the dungeons. It was freezing down there, which she knew from Potions class.

Lily ate quickly, and chatted with De till Dumbledore called out that all third years and older students that were going to Hogsmeade should make their way into the corridor for Filch to check them all out. Lily stood with her friends at the middle of the line, waiting for her turn to get checked out to go to Hogsmeade.

James grabbed her hand as they walked along to Hogsmeade, pulling her close. She held his glove covered hand with her own, resting her head against his arm.

The two decided to stay together while they shopped for friends and family, and then they would break apart to get each other something. James wanted to go to Zonko's to get gag gifts and pranks for Sirius and Peter. Lily got something she thought Sirius would find immensly funny, knowing she would make his day. Then they went to bookstore. James looked through books, trying to find something for Remus.

He groaned in frustration, and slammed the book he had been skimming back into the shelf. Lily looked up from her book, which she had been enthralled in, and smiled softly. She closed the book, and placed it under her arm as she walked closer to James.

"What's wrong James?"

"I'm trying to find something for Remus, but I have no clue what he likes to read. This is impossible."

Lily looked through the shelf, before pulling out a thick book and placing it in James's arms. James looked down at it before grinning at Lily, and placing a kiss upon her lips.

"Merlin I love you Lils. I'm here for an hour trying to figure out what to get Remus, and you take two minutes before you find the right book to give him."

Lily grinned at him as she grabbed another book for herself. She had to get a gift for De, James, her mum and dad, and Anita.

They paid for the books before Lily dragged James to Gladrags. She looked through the clothes, trying to decide what to get for De. Finally she grabbed out a sexy red dress, and a beautiful winter cloak in navy blue. She paid for them, before heading to a jewelry store. Lily picked out a pretty lion pendant necklace for Anita, a watch for her father, and a gorgeous bracelet for her mum.

The next store they went to was a beauty shop, and Lily picked out a bottle of expensive perfume for her mother as well. Now she just had to worry about James.

James and Lily went to the Three Broomsticks to grab a butterbeer before they split up. Sirius and De were already sitting at a table. Once they saw Lily and James, they called them over. Lily smiled before joining them as James ordered their drinks.

"So how has your shopping gone?"

"Pretty well, but Sirius was complaining about being cold, so we decided to come get butterbeers to warm up."

Lily laughed and smiled at James when he set a butterbeer in front of her. He grabbed her hand, giving it a pleasant squeeze before taking a sip of his butterbeer. Lily took a sip of her's too, and instantly felt warmer.

The four made small talk about Christmas, and they made plans to spend it together after breakfast. They would exchange gifts with their significant other before breakfast and then share gifts between the others in the afternoon.

Finally Lily and James braved the cold, and decided to split up for an hour.

"How about we meet back up at the Three Broomsticks? We can get another butterbeer before heading up to the castle."

"Sounds good James."

Lily kissed her boyfriend before walking away. She didn't want to seem suspicious but she already knew what she wanted to get him. Finally when he was out of sight, she headed to the Quidditch shop. It was full of Hogwarts boys, all who said hi to her. She politely made small talk with some of them before heading to the counter.

An old man who was standing behind the counter looked up at her, offering a smile.

"Hello how can I help you?"

"Hi I wanted to get some custom Quidditch robes and Snitch made."

"Alright. What did you want them customized with?"

"I want the robes to be a deep navy blue color with Potter on the back in gold letters. Then I want the Snitch engraved with James."

"Wonderful. They will be done in fifteen minutes."

"Alright thank you. I'll just look around until they're done."

The man nodded at Lily before going into the back of the store. She started looking through books, trying to find something for James. She grabbed a couple books, and a broom kit before heading back up to the counter.

Henry, as Lily later found out was his name, smiled at her before ringing up everything she had bought. Lily paid quickly, wanting to look around some more for other things to get James. It was their first Christmas together, and she wanted to make sure it was special.

Finally she got some cologne for him, and even a silver chain necklace with a snitch upon it. On the back she had engraved her name, and the date they started going out.

Ladden with packages, Lily made her way back to the Three Broomsticks. James wasn't there yet, so she took a seat in the back after buying two butterbeers. James appeared two minutes later, a big grin upon her face.

"So how did your shopping go," Lily asked as James slid into the seat next to her.

"Wonderful. How about with you?"

"It was good. I got everything I needed."

"That's good. I can't believe Christmas is so close already."

"I know. It seems like it was just the beginning of the school year yesterday. We only have about five months left of school and we're going to be leaving Hogwarts forever."

"Yes, I'm going to miss it, but new things will come along that are going to be more important to us."

Lily nodded in agreement as she drained her butterbeer. Finally the two headed back up to the castle, wearing all their winter wear as the sun was dropping lower and lower in the sky. The stars came out as they walked up the castle steps, and Filch checked them back in.

They decided to forgo the Great Hall, and headed up to their common room. Lily and James went their separate ways to change their clothes and drop their presents off.

They met back up in the common room, where James pulled out his wand, and lit a fire in the fireplace. They settled down in front of it, silence falling over them but they didn't mind it.

Lily was sitting between James's legs, and leaning back against his chest. They talked about future plans and what they wanted to do after school.

They both wanted to be Aurors.

Lily felt warmth wash over her from the fireplace, and yawned. She fell asleep in James's embrace, content with the comfort she felt around her boyfriend...her protector.

Well that's the end of this chapter. I think there will be a few more chapters to this story, and then an epilogue. I haven't decided yet. It's short, but it's basically a filler chapter. The next chapter will be Christmas, and with it comes a big surprise. Please review to find out what happens.


	25. Happy Christmas

Chp. 25- Happy Christmas

Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

Last Time:

They decided to forgo the Great Hall, and headed up to their common room. Lily and James went their separate ways to change their clothes and drop their presents off.

They met back up in the common room, where James pulled out his wand, and lit a fire in the fireplace. They settled down in front of it, silence falling over them but they didn't mind it.

Lily was sitting between James's legs, and leaning back against his chest. They talked about future plans and what they wanted to do after school.

They both wanted to be Aurors.

Lily felt warmth wash over her from the fireplace, and yawned. She fell asleep in James's embrace, content with the comfort she felt around her boyfriend...her protector.

Now:

Lily woke up, smiling when she remembered what day it was. She sat up, looking around James's room. She stood up and made her way over to the window to look outside. Snow was falling at this very minute, adding to the layer of snow already on the ground.

She shivered even though she was wearing navy blue flannel pants and a long sleeve white shirt.

Lily looked over at James, who was still asleep. She walked over to him, shaking him softly. She leaned down so her mouth was next to his ear.

"James wake up. It's Christmas darling."

He opened his eyes slowly at this, offering her a sleepy smile before yawning.

"Happy Christmas Lily."

"Happy Christmas James."

James grabbed her face in his hands, and place a soft kiss upon her lips before pulling back. Lily slowly opened her eyes, smiling like a fool. He was smiling back at her before getting out of bed and grabbing her hand.

They walked out to the common room where a tree was set up for the Head Boy and Girl. There was a fair amount of presents around the tree. Lily was filled with glee. Christmas was her favorite holiday of them all. She loved snow, and she loved spending time with family and friends. Everyone got together with their relatives to celebrate the wonderful holiday.

She had already sent her presents to her parents since she was spending this Christmas at Hogwarts. She didn't want to be away from James for their first Christmas together, and he was staying at the castle since his parents had decided to go on a trip to America during the vacation to get away.

They settled down on the floor, next to the tree with Lily sitting in between James's open legs. She reached for a present, and looked at the tag. She leaned back against her boyfriend's chest before handing the present to him.

There were about five presents a piece for each of them, but that was only the gifts they had gotten for each other. They would exchange with the rest of their friends after eating breakfast.

James ripped open the paper with excitement, and his custom Quidditch robes fell out of the package. He felt the fabric and turned them around to see his name in big bold letters. He kissed Lily's cheek, whispering his thanks.

"These are wonderful."

Lily blushed and took the package James handed to her. She unwrapped it and smiled when she saw it was a beautiful emerald green winter cloak. It felt so soft against her fingers and it was thick. She hugged James before handing another package to him.

They exchanged gifts till Lily had gotten a couple books, a thing of wonderful smelling perfume, a beautiful necklace with a emerald heart hanging from it, and several other things from James. He had loved every one of her gifts, especially the necklace. He had slipped it on immediately after he had opened the gift.

Now they were sitting by the fireplace, warming up before they would get dressed to head down to the Great Hall. Lily basked in the warmth that the fire placed over her, and she sighed with content.

This was the perfect day.

"Lily?"

She looked up at James, her eyes meeting his.

"Yes James?"

James sat up straight, and Lily turned around to stare at him curiously. He looked nervous...He grabbed out a black velvet ring case from his pocket and Lily's breath caught in her throat. He smiled at her, placing his right hand on her cheek.

"I've known that you were the one I wanted to marry for a long time Lily Evans. I love you with all my heart, and I want you in my life always. I know we are still young, but I also know we're perfect together. You would make me so happy if you would say yes. I want you to become Lily Potter in the near future, and for us to start a family together."

James took a deep breath before staring directly into Lily's tear filled eyes that were threatening to let a flood of tears loose.

"Will you marry me Lily," James asked softly, popping the ring case open.

Lily gasped and placed a hand over her racing heart. She would have never imagined James to be proposing so soon...yet it felt right. She nodded her head.

"Yes James."

James grinned, slipping the huge ring upon her finger. Lily let her tears fall, happy as could be. She wrapped her arms around James's neck, kissing him soundly on the lips.

James kissed her back, wiping away her tears at the same time. They didn't pull back till they were breathless. Lily smiled at James before looking down at her left hand. The ring was absolutely perfect.

It had a rectangular shaped diamond in the middle that was quite big, and the band had surrounding diamonds around it, the entire length.

"Do you like the ring?"

Lily looked up at James before replying, "Yes. It's beautiful James."

He nodded in agreement.

"I thought you'd like it."

"Are we going to tell everyone that we're engaged, or do you want to wait?"

"We might as well tell them. They're going to find out sooner or later."

"You're right."

They finally got up after sitting there for a couple more minutes, deciding they'd better get moving if they wanted to eat breakfast. Lily kissed James softly before heading to her bedroom. She slipped on a pair of faded jeans, cream sweater, and a pair of black boots. She brushed her hair before putting on some light make-up and heading into the common room.

She was only waiting for James for several minutes before he appeared in front of her, looking amazing. He grinned at her, pulling her close to his body and planting a kiss upon her warm lips.

Lily moaned softly and felt James's smile widen. He slipped his hand inside her's and they headed down to the Great Hall.

Once they got there, they saw it was practically empty. They found their friends at the end of their table, and went over to join them. Instantly they were greeted, and James pulled Lily down to sit between himself and De. De smiled over at her.

Lily grinned back at her and she started eating. As she finished her first plate, she was grabbing for another waffle. Her ring caught the light, and De gasped as she stared down at Lily's hand.

"Oh my god! Let me see that."

De grabbed Lily's hand and inspected the ring. She looked up from Lily to James with a smile. Lily was blushing and James was grinning like an idiot. They now had the attention of the entire group.

"I proposed to Lily this morning," James explained, "and she said yes."

Everyone congragulated them, and De hugged Lily, excitedly.

"This is wonderful. So when do you plan on getting married?"

Lily looked over at James, who shrugged.

"We haven't decided yet, but we're going to wait till we're done with school of course. Perhaps in the summer or fall."

They all nodded in agreement, chatting with excitement about this news. Lily Evans and James Potter were engaged! Finally after they were all finished eating, they headed up to the Gryffindor tower to exchange some more gifts.

The rest of the afternoon was spent laughing and joking around. Sirius had kissed Lily on the lips quickly when he had opened her presents, and James proceeded to punch him in the arm, and De smacked him in the back of his head but it was all in good joke.

The teenagers were having tons of fun on their Christmas day, spending time with their friends. Lily remained close to James, and he smiled over at her every time she looked over at him.

This was definitely the perfect day...

After they had grown bored of staying inside, they went outside after dressing up in warm clothes to have a snowball fight. It was boys versus the girls, which was interesting.

Lily found herself cornered by James, and he gave her an evil grin, coming at her with a snowball. She used her charms to her advantage, and once he forgot about his snowball, dropping it to the ground, she smashed her own snowball over his head. She ran away laughing, and it didn't take long for James to catch up with her.

His cold breath fell upon her freezing face, and he kissed her passionately for several minutes, enjoying the feel of his fiance in his arms. Lily leaned closer to him, seeking his body heat since she was freezing her bum off.

They didn't go inside till it was getting too dark to see. Lily and James undressed from their clothes once up in the common room, and laying them near the fire to dry. Lily got dressed in a pair of pajama bottoms, a sweater, and a pair of socks before going out into the common room and sitting down on James's lap.

He wrapped his arms around her, and they sat there, cuddling for several hours before they finally went to bed in James's room. Lily glanced down as James's hands were wrapped around her waist as she fell asleep. The last thing she saw was her hands over his, her ring in plain view. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Well that's it. James proposed! Yay. I hope you all enjoyed it. There's going to be one more chapter probably and then the epilogue. So what did everyone think of it? It was pretty short, and it was sort of a filler chapter, but I needed to have James propose and I wanted that to be the main focal point of this chapter. Please leave me a review!


	26. Family of Three

Chp. 26- Family of Three

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! The epilogue will be the next chapter, so look forward to it.

Last Time:

Lily found herself cornered by James, and he gave her an evil grin, coming at her with a snowball. She used her charms to her advantage, and once he forgot about his snowball, dropping it to the ground, she smashed her own snowball over his head. She ran away laughing, and it didn't take long for James to catch up with her.

His cold breath fell upon her freezing face, and he kissed her passionately for several minutes, enjoying the feel of his fiance in his arms. Lily leaned closer to him, seeking his body heat since she was freezing her bum off.

They didn't go inside till it was getting too dark to see. Lily and James undressed from their clothes once up in the common room, and laying them near the fire to dry. Lily got dressed in a pair of pajama bottoms, a sweater, and a pair of socks before going out into the common room and sitting down on James's lap.

He wrapped his arms around her, and they sat there, cuddling for several hours before they finally went to bed in James's room. Lily glanced down as James's hands were wrapped around her waist as she fell asleep. The last thing she saw was her hands over his, her ring in plain view. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Now:

One week had passed since James had proposed to Lily. The latter could be found in the bathroom, throwing up. She flushed the toilet before slowly getting off the floor. She looked in the mirror at her pale face before splashing water on it.

As she brushed her teeth, she wondered how she could have gotten sick when she was rarely outside. Lily Evans and the cold didn't agree very well, because she got cold easily. The snow was pretty to look at, and that was about the extent for her. James was content to sit with her in the common room, drinking hot chocolate, and making love in front of the fire.

She knew that usually he would be outside with his friends, but he was staying with her. She had told him several times he could go outside and she'd stay in and read, but he wouldn't hear of it. Ever since he'd propose, they were inseparable.

Thankfully, Malfoy finally left her alone, once he found out she was engaged to James. James had told her if he tried anything else, he would rough him up within an inch of his life.

Lily finished brushing her teeth and headed into her room to change. Today was Saturday, so there were no classes to go to. She would head up to Madam Pompfrey's to get checked out. She was positive she had the flu, so she would have to stay away from James until she was better, because she didn't want him to get sick as well.

She slipped on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a black sweater before pulling on a pair of black trainers. She headed to the infirmary, through the empty corridors. James was still sleeping no doubt.

Lily opened the door and saw Madam Pompfrey sitting in her office. No one else was in the room, so she could be in and out in a matter of minutes. Madam Pompfrey looked up and smiled when she saw it was the Head Girl.

"Hello dear. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could check me over. I think I've got the flu."

"Certainly. Have a seat."

Lily sat down on the edge of the bed and waited patiently as Pompfrey checked her over. She tutted occasionally, here and there.

"Congragulations my dear. I heard about Mr. Potter and yourself."

"Oh...Thank you."

Lily blushed slightly and stared down at her ring. It was as much a piece of herself as anything else now. She couldn't imagine her life without the ring that said she and James were going to be together.

"Well you don't have the flu dear. I don't know if this is going to be welcome news or not at this point, but you're pregnant."

Lily's eyes widened as she stared at the older woman.

"I'm sorry?"

"You're about a month pregnant Ms. Evans."

Lily felt her heart stop. She was pregnant?

"Merlin..."

"Would you like to find out the sex now, or later?"

"Later...I have to tell James first."

"I'm sure he'll be ecstatic about this news."

Lily nodded in agreement, and stood up. She needed to talk with James, now.

"Come back when you want to find out the sex of the baby."

Lily waved goodbye and started towards the Head common room. As she walked, she rubbed her still flat stomach. Pregnant...One month pregnant. She had thought she'd be married for awhile before having a child. What if James didn't want kids right now? What if he wanted her to get rid of the baby?

She couldn't do that...

He had said that he wanted to start a family, but maybe he hadn't meant so soon? She hadn't even thought about using birth control or a contraceptive spell. Where had her brain been? She was suppose to be smart and responsible.

Well either way, she was going to keep the baby whether James wanted it at the time or not. Why was she so worried? He loved her, and she loved him. The baby would be wonderful to have, because they would finally be a family and have another person to love.

Lily found herself in the common room and she walked over to James's bedroom. She opened up the door, and saw surprised to see him awake and doing homework. Since when had he gotten so responsible? Maybe she was having a good affect over him.

James looked up as she closed the door behind her.

"There you are darling. Where have you been?"

"I went to see Pompfrey."

James turned around in his seat to stare at her.

"Are you getting sick Lils?"

"I thought so..."

"Did she give you something to make you better?"

"It's not something that can be cured James...at least not for almost another year."

James looked at Lily, clueless, before his jaw dropped.

"You're pregnant?"

Lily nodded and stared down at her hands. She could see James get up and he came down to sit next to her on the bed.

She took a deep breath before gaining the courage to look up at James. He was grinning as he stared over at her with love.

"I'm going to be a father," he asked, his voice catching on the word father.

Lily nodded and smiled once she saw he too was happy about this baby.

"It's a bit earlier than either of us were expecting..."

James took her hands in his, and kissed her forehead.

"Yes but we're going to be a family. Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

Lily shook her head no.

"I didn't want to find out without you there."

James nodded before wrapping his fiance in a hug. Lily held him tightly and started crying with happiness. James pulled back to stare at her.

"What's wrong Lily? Aren't you happy?"

"I'm happy beyond words James...I'm just emotional. Damn hormones."

James smiled at her and wiped her tears away. Lily smiled back at him before kissing him on the lips. They sat there, kissing softly and passionately for several minutes.

Finally they pulled apart, and Lily sighed with happiness. She was engaged to be married, and she was pregnant now.

She wondered if it was a boy or girl. If it was going to look like James, or herself. If the baby was going to be a mixture between how they both looked.

She just prayed that the baby didn't have her red hair...

Lily felt James pull her up and she stared at him as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you Lily."

"I love you too James."

He pulled back to stare at her.

"Do you want go find out the sex of the baby now?"

Lily nodded in agreement at his suggestion. They walked towards the infirmary hand in hand.

"So how long are you?"

"She said I'm about a month along."

"So you're going to have the baby at the beginning of September then?"

"Approximately yes...If nothing goes wrong, or it isn't a premie."

James kissed her hand that he was holding.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a daddy..."

"I'm going to be a mommy...This is unbelievable."

James pulled Lily close and kissed her quickly before they went on their way again. They arrived at the infirmary after several minutes. Madam Pompfrey came out and smiled at them.

"So how does the father to be feel at this moment?"

"Like I'm ten feet tall."

Madam Pompfrey smiled and helped Lily sit down on the bed.

"I'm assuming you want to find out the sex right now..."

Lily nodded and took a deep breath. Madam Pompfrey waved her wand and Lily's stomach glowed a baby blue.

"You're having a boy," she replied with a smile to them.

James cried with joy at this, and Lily felt tears well in her eyes. A baby boy? A son...James grabbed her up into his arms and kissed her, happily.

"A son," James said as he stared into Lily's eyes.

She nodded and they both looked down at her stomach. In several months, the baby they created together would be born, and they could finally be a family...A family of three.

Well the next chapter is going to be the epilogue. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought of it. I can't believe this story is finally going to be over. I can't wait to hear from all you!


	27. Epilogue

Chp. 27- Epilogue

Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter and any of the other chapters before that. This story is finally over.

Last Time:

Lily nodded and took a deep breath. Madam Pompfrey waved her wand and Lily's stomach glowed a baby blue.

"You're having a boy," she replied with a smile to them.

James cried with joy at this, and Lily felt tears well in her eyes. A baby boy? A son...James grabbed her up into his arms and kissed her, happily.

"A son," James said as he stared into Lily's eyes.

She nodded and they both looked down at her stomach. In several months, the baby they created together would be born, and they could finally be a family...A family of three.

Now:

Lily scrutinized her appearance and sighed with frustration.

"I'm as big as a bloody whale!"

Bridesmaids gathered around the bride-to-be to console her.

"Lily you look wonderful...You are seven months pregnant and it can't be helped. James is going to love you no matter what. You know that."

"You're right girls...James knows what I look like and he doesn't seem to mind at all. I mean, I _am_ carrying his son inside me. He loves that fact."

Lily smiled over at her maid of honor, De.

"So are you and Sirius going down the aisle next De?"

De blushed and looked down at her engagement ring.

"We just graduated a little less than a month ago Lily...Sirius proposed that night, so we're going to be waiting for quite a bit before we get married. I'm thinking about six months to a year."

"I can't believe in about an hour, I'm going to be Mrs. James Potter. Lily Potter...That sounds wonderful, doesn't it?"

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement and Lily beamed at her reflection. She was surprised that she could get a dress made to hold her huge belly yet that made her feel beautiful. It was custom made, courtesy of James's family, who Lily had meet and completely adored.

James was bloody loaded...Lily knew he always had money, but she was suprised by how much he really had. She nearly fainted when he told her the fact that he was going to inherit over a million galleons when he graduated, and sure enough he did.

It was a strange and comforting thought. James had been looking for houses to buy for his growing family, and at the time, they were staying with his parents. The last Lily had heard, he had found a charming house in Godric's Hollow that he was going to make an offer on, but he was waiting for the right time. Lily had seen the house, and she had instantly fell in love with it.

She could definitely see James, the baby, and herself living there. They were going to be such a happy family.

They had already started thinking of baby names, yet they hadn't decided on just one yet. There were several options but both of them really liked the name Harry James Potter. It wasn't completely set yet, but it was what they had started calling the baby already, so they wouldn't have to keep calling it their son, or our boy.

Lily rubbed her tummy as Harry kicked at it. He sure was strong...Two more months, and Lily would be giving birth.

It was terrifying for an eighteen year old to be giving birth but she would have James by her side, the entire time, consoling and soothing her. He promised her that she could squeeze his hand as hard as she wanted, and she fully intended to hold him to that.

Lily was brought out of her thoughts as the clock behind her chimed twelve times.

"You ready Lils," De asked from somewhere in the room.

Lily placed the veil over head and nodded. She grabbed her bouquet and followed her bridesmaids out the door.

James's parents had graciously offered their home for the ceremony, and Lily had whole heartedly agreed. The grounds outside were beautiful and she had always wanted an outdoor wedding.

Over two hundred people were going to be at the ceremony today, and there was even going to be an announcement in the Daily Prophet. It wasn't every day that a rich Pureblood wizard got married, and Lily knew there were going to be a few reporters in the back to take pictures and get information for articles.

Lily saw her father standing near the doors, and she smiled at him. He smiled back as he looked his youngest daughter over. He kissed her cheek and laughed pleasantly.

"I just saw you a week ago, and you seem to be glowing my dear. It must be the pregnancy and the soon to be husband."

"Yes...Things are wonderful dad."

"I'm happy for you Lily. Your mother is too. She's so excited about have a grandson. I must admit...I am too."

"Oh dad! Stop. You're going to make me cry."

"Well we mustn't do that before you get married. Your mother would kill me if I made you cry. I can just hear her now...lecturing for hours."

Lily could hear music start to play and she watched as her bridesmaids started down the aisle. De was going to be going right before Lily and her father would head down the aisle. De and Sirius were naturally standing up together, them being engaged and all plus the fact that they happened to be the bride and groom's best friends.

She heard the wedding march and linked arms with her father. He smiled over at her and they began walking down the aisle.

Lily smiled around at the guests, shyly. She only knew about a quarter of the people since James was a wizard, so she couldn't invite her family members and only school mates and wizard friends.

She allowed her eyes to wander towards the front of the aisle, where James stood along with his five groomsmen. Her bridesmaids and maid of honor were in place, and all eyes were on the beautiful bride.

James was grinning from ear to ear as he stared at Lily. Lily smiled back at him and she could feel her heart racing faster and faster, the closer she got to James.

Thirty steps...

Merlin he looks wonderful in a tux, Lily couldn't help but think.

Twenty one steps...

Harry kicked roughly inside Lily, and she bite her lip to keep from wincing. Obviously he wasn't pleased about something. Had she ate anything recently that wouldn't have agreed with his stomach?

Not that she could recall...Perhaps he was just restless.

Nine steps...

Lily counted down the last nine steps till she was next to James. She turned to face him and her father gave James her hand. He quickly took it in his own, and stared down at his fiance.

Lily beamed back up to him as he lifted her veil from her face so he could stare into her emerald eyes.

"Who gives away this woman today?"

Lily watched as her mother and father stood up.

"Her mother and I do," her father said proudly.

"We are gathered here today to join James Potter and Lily Evans in holy matrimony. If anyone has any objections to this match, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Silence was heard through the grounds. Lily wouldn't have heard anyone say anything even if they had. She was too busy staring up into James's eyes...His big brown eyes.

"Do you James Potter take Lily Evans to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love, honor, and cherish till death do you part?"

"I do," James said loudly, his gaze remaining on Lily.

Her smile widened at his answer.

"Do you Lily Evans take James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love, honor, and cherish till death do you part?"

"I do," Lily said, breathlessly.

They were so close...In a few minutes, she was going to be Lily Potter. Never in her life did she think she was going to be marrying James, but she was so happy she was. He loved her and she loved him.

"If you'll exchange rings, we can complete the ceremony."

James grabbed the ring from Sirius, and slipped it on Lily's finger. She grabbed James's ring from De, and slipped it onto her fiance's finger. She looked down at her ring...He had definitely gone all out with her ring. It was quite extravagant and big.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride Mr. Potter."

James wrapped his arms around Lily, careful of her still growing stomach. He leaned down and placed his lips over her's.

Lily smiled into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. This was their first kiss as man and woman...as husband and wife.

Merlin that was good to think about. James was officially her husband now.

They broke apart after a minute to applause. They faced their audience, hand in hand, smiles on their faces. Lily and James lead the rest of their wedding party inside the house and they kissed once they were inside the house, happy beyond belief.

"I love you so much Lily Potter," James whispered against Lily's lips.

She smiled and kissed James with more passion. Once they broke their lips apart, from lack of breath, she stared up into his eyes.

"I love you too James with all my heart...Always and forever."

"Always and forever," he whispered back, a grin upon his face.

They walked to the ballroom where their reception was going to be held. All the guests were already gathered in there, waiting for the bride and groom to join them. When they did, applause and congragulations were resounding throughout the entire room.

Lily and James took their seats at the main table and lunch was served. Lily and James stared at each other during the entire meal, and they were dedicated the first song. They were the only ones on the dance floor at the time, so all eyes were on them.

James was a wonderful dancer, since his mother had made him take ballroom dancing lessons as a young boy.

"James...I'm not a very good dancer."

"Just follow my lead Lily."

Lily nodded her head, trusting James to lead the way. She would follow his directions and lead anytime and anywhere. She trusted him with her life.

Once they were started, they danced perfectly together through the entire song. Other couples joined them on the dance floor, and pretty soon almost everyone was dancing. James and Lily took breaks every so often, because her feet would start hurting from the extra weight she was carrying. James was sweet and tender with her, leading her back to the table.

Lily threw her bouquet about halfway through the reception party, and De caught it. She smiled over at Sirius who started laughing at this.

"Well I'll be damned...Now we have to get hitched," he called out loudly, getting laughter from everyone in the room.

De hit him in the shoulder with the bouquet, but her slight annoyance towards her fiance didn't last long. A kiss made it all better.

Lily meet most of James's family as they sat at their table. They offered their congragulations and best wishes. Lily was told that once she had the baby, she would have to come to family gatherings so everyone could see the baby boy. Lily agreed with a smile on her face.

She had been slightly worried about not being a Pureblood and marrying into James's family. Just because James and his parents were fine with it, didn't mean his whole family would be. She was pleasantly surprised and quite happy that they all seemed to like her.

The end of the reception was nearing, and people started saying goodbye to the happy couple. Lily received more kisses on her cheek and hugs than she could keep count of, and she couldn't keep track of who was who. She got Aunt Sarah confused with Aunt Stacy...

Normally she was quite good with names, but this pregnancy was scrambling her brain.

Finally it was just Lily and James's parents, and close friends around them. Lily hugged her friends, which was a hard feat with her huge belly. She thanked them for being there, and once James and her came back from the honeymoon, she would owl them.

Lily had absolutely no idea where they were going on their honeymoon. James had insisted on being able to pick the place and he had kept it hush hush. She would have to be surprised he said.

James grabbed Lily's hand and placed a kiss upon it.

"You ready to go luv? We should get you off your feet."

"That sounds wonderful James."

Lily hugged her parents, and then James's parents goodbye. James grabbed their bags, not allowing Lily to carry even one bag to which she said I'm pregnant, not handicapped.

James shushed her with a quick kiss on the lips. Lily sighed because she knew this was not one arguement she was going to win. She gave up and she held James's hand tightly as he grabbed out his wand to apparate them.

She waved goodbye with her free hand and shut her eyes as the room spinned around them. She opened her eyes once they were once again on solid ground.

Lily gasped in surprise as she turned to look at her husband. He was watching her with amusement. She looked up at the house in Godric's Hollow that she had fallen in love with.

"Welcome home Lily."

"Oh James," Lily gushed and threw her arms around his neck.

She placed kisses all over his face, much to his amusement and delight.

"You are so wonderful," Lily whispered, her eyes shining with glee.

"I figured you would rather come to this house you loved so much, than go to some foreign country."

"You were absolutely right James. This is soo much better than Paris or Rome. Thank you."

He nodded his head, and kissed her on the lips. He laced their fingers together and pulled Lily closer to his body.

Finally they broke apart and headed into their house. Lily looked back before she entered through the front door, into her new life. The sun was setting in front of the house and the sky was painted in baby blue, purple, and pinks. It was a beautiful sight. With a smile of happiness, and a kick in her belly by Harry, she finally turned back to the door as she heard James call her name. She crossed the threshold into her new house and life.

Well that's the end of this story. What did you all think? This chapter is the longest in awhile. I can't wait to hear from all your reviewers for the last time. You guys are the best, and the reason I write my stories...Other than the fact that I love writing and it makes me feel wonderful. Please leave me reviews! I love hearing what everyone has to say about my updates.


End file.
